


The Sovereign of Brunhild: Elementalia Unification Chronicles

by OneSixSeven



Series: The Sovereign of Brunhild [1]
Category: Naruto, 異世界はスマートフォンとともに | Isekai wa Smartphone to Tomo ni | In Another World With My Smartphone (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Haku, Harem, High Fantasy, Multi, OP Main Characters, Other, Overpowered Uzumaki Naruto, Polygamy, R-15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSixSeven/pseuds/OneSixSeven
Summary: A prequel spin-off of "Brunhilde Monarch's Path(Brunhilde Monarch's Rise/ The Sovereign of Brunhild)".Summary: A story of the unification of troubled lands, that'll be unified into a powerful country, Elementalia, led by four individuals who will later be known as the "Elementalia Royal Family".
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Sovereign of Brunhild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663372





	1. Rebirth

Namikaze Minato was a rising star in politics, though not a politician yet but bound to be neophite after counting of votes get done.

Born in a rich clan who took a role in Meji Restoration and key aspects of Japanese History after, he used his family's resources wisely to help his motherland and fellow Japanese to rise up from their problems in their life and troubles within and outside Land of Rising Sun. The example of that was his clan's sponsorship in rehabilitating hikikomori back to society, serving as key peace diplomat, key speaker and huge donor to his country's past WW2 victims which restored honor and creating friendly relations, and sponsoring of donations to any countries who were struck with calamities and rising them up from economic poverty which made them a fairly to do country today.

Outside politics, he's a family man, happily married to Uzumaki Kushina, his childhood sweetheart and related to the CEO of famous Uzumaki Group. Through her, he learned every thing including kendo when they were young. When he first tried kendo during his youth, he suddenly showed signs of being a natural at it and many, mostly his kouhai and senpai, who he fought, were downed from his natural talent. His father, Namikaze Koujiro saw it. And together with his younger brother, Namikaze Shin, who would become known as Senju-Namikaze Shin in later years, they were trained and taught Senju-Namikaze Clan Kenjutsu Style(Senju-Namikaze Clan Swordsmanship Style, samurai heritage) in which they incorporated to their personal styles. Everything was well until news of his beloved Kushina-chan died giving birth to their son, Namikaze Naruto, reached him.

He cried that night as he was left with his Kushina's only memory, their own son. That was however the start of his grief. His younger brother died in airplane crash five years later, leaving his father raise 4-year old Shiro in ways of their clan in which Minato himself would teach every time his father isn't around.

Two years after his brother's death, he made friends with his new neighbors, the Mochizuki family with a black haired boy same age as Naruto who played with together with 6 year old Shiro and 8 year old Nagato Uzumaki, son of Kushina's older sister. Four of them were close, found practicing kendo and playing together. The not yet politician that time but bound to be one, one year later after official results were out, spend time with his neighbors so much not only for the sake of his getting new friends but for the sake of them. During the conversation, he discovered the husband is a well-known mangaka(manga artist/manga author) while the wife is a picture book artist(1). Well he loved manga, anime, manga and games in his youth(yet his passion is still there) so he asked his friend to teach him the basics which the man accepted with a nod.

One year later, the current time, Namikaze Minato and three of his younger companions, on the way home from shopping groceries, suddenly died in a vehicular accident caused by excess thunderbolt direct hitting the fuel truck(2) which as a result, set it ablaze.

~

Finding himself in an unfamiliar place, Minato looked around the room.

So far, there's some room furniture and a TV set. His companions hid behind him.

'So..this is afterlife huh?' Minato thought with realization until a voice a called out to him.

"Minato Namikaze, was it?" that voice belonging to an old man in old design of kimono, called out.

Minato nodded while he made sure his young companions hid behind him for a while because he was not sure whether to trust this old man or not. He may be forgiving to others for what they had done to him but those who tried to threaten or attempt to harm his family especially his late loved one's legacies for they are, to him, a small remembrance of them.

"Tou-san...who is that old man? He looks strange..Shin-jiji looks more muscular than him" a voice belonging to Naruto said, with his cousins Shiro and Nagato nodding their heads in agreement.

The old man, realizing what his excess lightning from his training had caused, dougeza himself. The younger man before him, through his usage of TV, observed what the man contributed to help the country and people. Many figures loved and respected that man. He saw that man a good character, a promising candidate of a leader, a family man neverthless. "Please forgive, Minato-san for what I had done. Not only my thunderbolt accidentally killed you, but children too. As a god, I am really sorry. I did not mean to."

"""Eh, he's a god?!"""

"Well.." Minato then saw the children looking at this proclaimed claimed god with sparkling eyes and approached that old man...which he found to be adorable.

"Can you pull a miracle?" An excited and lively from Shiro entered, Minato hadn't heard it a while.

"I can please tak-"

"Can you bring back the dead to life?"

"Yes, I just did now."

"Sugoi."

The children gathered around Minato with Naruto who took the opportunity to speak up. "Tou-san, the old man does not seem to be a meanie. Please accept his forgiveness."

"Very well." Minato couldn't say no for this. Besides the jiji there wasn't a bad person.

"Thank you," the World God said. The children sat beside Minato. The old man pushed his eyeglasses." Now let me introduce myself again, I am The World God. I've created your bodies here to make amends to my faults by granting your wishes and gifts to your desire. Also, I plan to send you"

The World God said this since he saw what kind of person Minato Namikaze was, along with the younger man's clan. So he's sure the man will use it for good intents and guide them. The man is a good teacher and leader. He'll explain the body he created for them too.

'This is like a story of a hero..' Minato thought smiling. "Okay, give me an ability to protect the innocent and the children here."

"Gomen, Minato-san. The bodies I created for you and the children here already have those abilities and traits. If you may, why not element specialization(s)? I can modify your bodies to it."

"Alright, make higher resistance to all existing elements here and in that world you plan to send us."

"Done, what else?"

"As for myself, I would like to be wind, fire and lightning type with speed(swift release) that can you know make myself be here so fast that no one will saw me coming," Minato secretly was a fan of "The Flash". Speed, he like that. He could secure them. During his gamer days, he used speed and devastation(think of it as hit and run build on insane amount of cocaine or a speed cheat) build. So why not take this opportunity without having to suffer from nerfbats? Those devs and whiners were just holding him back but with this opportunity, a life in fantasy world(though he missed his Kushina-chan), no one can restrain him except spells and curses.

"Granted. May I know your name, child?"

"Naruto, jiji-san."

"Naruto-kun, what is your wish?"

"Can you bring back kaa-chan to life?"

"I can, but it'll take some time since she's at the spirit world. May I know what she looks like?"

"..." Naruto looked at his father for help.

"World God-san, I have a picture of her in this device." Minato showed him his smartphone.

"Ah, okay I'll make it usable for your use. Think of it as another gift."

"Arigatou." At this, Minato's phone suddenly lit up and he showed the World God his picture of him and his late wife.

"Well, I can do this." The World shifted his attention to the younger blonde with a smile. "It'll take longer, is that okay with you Naruto-kun?"

"Yes."

"Right..do you desire same gift as your father, Naruto-kun?"

"Hai..only with that speed thing(swift release) and ice element please."

"Granted." Naruto's blonde hair suddenly turned into silver white same as his younger cousin's. Minato was surprised but he understood immediately of side effects.

"What..Shiro-kun was it?" the young Senju-Namikaze boy nodded his head. The World God continued, "May I know what gift do you want?"

"Err..storm." The World God granted him with water, lightning and wind mastery godly levels like his family whereas the storm element will be the main element. The boy's appearance remained the same except his blue eyes became like electric blue on the pupils with electricity coating his entire body suddenly.

To them, the World God explained what happened. "Divine Mode.. An early awakening as a god... I didn't expect it today..Sorry for being late but your new bodies I created was filled with divine energy, making you a god like me."

They understood what it meant.

"Alright, finally we have Nagato-kun, was it?"

Nagato nodded his head.

"What power and gift do you desire?

"I don't know but I would like to be able support my cousins and Uncle Minato all the way. I want to be able to protect my younger cousins and innocent. A power that is destructive yet can be used for protecting."

'A power to protect the younger innocent and his family, huh? A magic eye..'

"How 'bout Rinnegan(Samsara Eye), Nagato-kun? A dangerous ability that can destroy everything into nothingness. An almost one-man army mobile WMD. Knowing your personality and upbringing, you will not be the who will misuse it like those who I gave to."

Looking at his uncle and younger cousins, the red haired Uzumaki filled with determination because he felt it's his responsibility to look after his younger brother cousins, gave his answer. "I humbly accept, World God."

The World God smiled. "Okay, close your eyes for I will be giving you the gift."

After he's done, Nagato opened his eyes, revealing Rinnegan to them, it reminded them of ripple.

"To deactivate your magic eyes, just use your willpower."

"This is..I feel like my brain is being cramped with words." "Indeed it was, those are abilities and techniques associated with Rinnegan."

"I see..Arigatou, kami-sama. I will use it for protecting people and not be a meanie."

The World God smiled.

"Good to know. Now due to your gifts, you'll be able to create a permanent weapon that may kill our kind, the deities or gods. That weapon will be bounded to you for eternity."

"I see, how does it work though?" Minato asked.

"It's simple, you need a material then use your divinity on it, which would lead what we call divine artifact."

'That's similar to the games I played,' Minato thought as he understood the concept. The newly minted god asked him a question one more time, to be sure because the World God himself was clumsy." Can we be literate and know the existing languages of the world down there?"

"Yes, I already did that."

"Good to know, if not I might prank you."

"Ohoho no need for that, Minato-san." The World God stroked his beautiful(?) beard. "Alright, time for you to go. And Minato-san, I'll be pouring the knowledge to you so that you can teach the children. If you have questions, call me." He showed a newly created smartphone to them.

"Got it."

A bright light illuminated the whole room, leaving the World God with him thinking, he created new gods out from former humans.

'All for the best, I better fulfill my promise.'


	2. Years

Minato Namikaze took an opportunity to teach children their clan's swordsmanship techniques, spells and stuff in this fantasy world every day after clearing up the place they plan to stay for time being.

The place they currently stay, used to be a brigand's warehouse. He killed its former lawless owners all by himself when he told the children to stay somewhere very safe like building their own temporary camp in a safer part of woods last week before he came to that place.

Week 1 was like a log in bonus with a missing rare equipment; only Naruto and Shiro took an interest in using sword as their weapon types while Nagato practice the Rinnegan and some training exercise. He didn't neglect them at all unlike those who think he didn't attend them enough because he's out there doing a living and collecting usable items from each monster and unlawful element he countered.

Do you have to memorize that kind of basics again from online game experience? Surely not unless you're one of those normal guys who do not possess such experience.

Week 2, the children wanted to eat a damn ramen because they want one! What a bunch of ramen addicts. Minato went to a nearby guild to ask about it. Well, he heard Ishen from the guild reception there.

Ishen? He knew that place already since World God-san basically made him a walking library.

He forgot that. Oops.

Year 1, the Senju and Uzumaki children grew accustomed to this world. They're now currently training for the planned combat experience which Minato already created when he first met that bad ass, lazy powerful old man, the first place.

Naruto dodged the strike of practice sword by sidestep as he delivered a lusty blow that sent his opponent's sword flying to the air.

Surprisingly, his opponent disappeared in his sights when it happened.

"Naruto-nii, I already anticipated this. Let's see how will you take care of this situation."

"Well, bring it on."

"I meant no offense for this blow, Naruto-nii."

The blonde Namikaze smirked as he shifted his mana and weight for a counter once he catches it. His opponent may be a lesser fighter, yet the boy's spirit remained strong after each defeat as each defeat he caused made his cousin be hardier than the last time. Thus, he enjoyed exchanging swords with him. Naruto readied his sword. His opponent who wasn't seen did the same.

As for the battle itself, it's only a mocking battle with a purpose of getting used in engaging enemies and 'getting to know your similar skills' feeling kind like the duels found in online games.

These two, they're both not sword idiots; Minato carefully controlled the number of battles for them.

A sudden lightning slash colliding the ice slash produced an unexpected loud boom on the training spot.

Outside the field, Minato who sat on the steps of the garden, took a sip from his tea prepared by Nagato.

The calm Namikaze commented as he hid his inner chibi otaku self cheering within, "Must be nice to live in a fantasy world. To think there will be a fight that would make the _fakes_ from the movies a joke, I wonder how much will those studios pay to get in here? I bet they can't."

"Uncle, are you referring to the videos you showed us back then?"

"Yes. Now listen Nagato-kun, I want you to continue practicing your puppets even in non combat because as of now, I realized we don't have a permanent safe place called home."

"Hai. I promise I will look after my younger brothers."

"Excellent, now let's start with the Asu-"

_**BOOM!** _

"Dayum, I love explosions."

"Uncle? Your smartphone is ringing"

"EEH? Oh sorry World God-san!"

* * *

**Timeskip: 6 Years Later(Isekai wa Smartphone to Tomo ni 'Home' World. 16 Months = 1 Year in that world.)**

_I'm bored. I want to eat ramen~_

As he waited for his other companion to return from resupplying, a figure of Shiro who stood on the dock which is located near the local tavern, eyed his red adventurer guild card with his eyes while his uncle Minato chatted inside tavern with some acquaintances the blonde made during his small expedition.

That small expedition was none other uncle Minato's exploring and doing some requests as the first adventurer in their ragtag group. The former socialite did it for the sake of getting new clothes.

A small breeze relaxed the Senju's mood.

_I_ _wonder where they are now?_ _I bet they're both late because of ramen._ Chuckling, Shiro put his card back to his personal dimension storage for safekeeping while Minato who was inside the tavern told the client not to worry about troubles as he ordered some food for their lunch.

"Oi Tobirama, why are you outside the tavern? I saw Minato ordering food for your group. Surely, you have a reason my friend? "a voice of his acquaintance came in, disturbing the Senju's musings.

"I'm waiting for my elder brothers to return, Tristan. We're meeting up here." replied Shiro(Senju Tobirama) to his friend who now stand behind with an amused smile.

The adventurer chuckled as he commented before he gave a smiling glance to a tavern. "I see. May I know this request that your party took?"

"Well, I had no idea but from the description..we're going kilometers away from here."

"Must be a long journey then. "

"It sure will unlike the Ishen one we took before."

"Wait, did you say you went to Ishen?"

" _Smile_. Yep, the request came from the Ishenese merchant."

"Ai, I always wanted to visit there since I heard Ishenese girls are graceful."

"Haha, very true."

"Thank you for waiting, Shiro-kun! Sorry for taking so long!"

"Say, Tobirama do you know that girl?" asked Tristan, aware his friend got another identity. He knew the reason why.

"She's Yui Kazumi, my girlfriend. I met her way back in Ishen five months ago," said Shiro(Tobirama) with a fond smile. After he said that, he greeted the black haired beauty back, "It's no problem, Yui-chan. The client just got here now."

Knowing his friend told his exploits and things in Ishen when he returned, the adventurer told Shiro that he had to go because he got an appointment with his party. Shiro was all cool with him and told him he'll bring some gifts whenever possible. At first Tristan wanted to refuse but knowing the silver haired Senju he couldn't, he accepted. The two then parted ways, leaving Shiro with a smirking Naruto, Yui and Nagato.

Facing towards them, Tobirama smilingly suggested, " Let's enter, shall we? "


	3. Meeting the Client and Preparation for a Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was out of whack because I haven't downloaded Wavemaker during that time. But trust me, the later chapters will be a better one. I swear it with my honor as an archer in real life.

"Let's go, shall we?"

The group nodded then enter the tavern.

Joseph's Stardust, the tavern they entered, is a popular tavern in Konoha, a "Town of Equity" located in the Principality of Fire fairly ruled by the aristocratic Hyuuga dynasty. Owned and operated by retired adventurer Joseph Joestar who was talking to Minato Namikaze, the tavern itself remained lively and buzzling with warriors, soldiers and common people despite its surrounding neighbors outside its borders having state of anarchies here.

Of all the countries miles away in this location, only the Principality itself is one of the sanest states besides its allied west neighbors.

So far the security in the Principality as usual is slightly tight due to the current trends happening which led to an alliance between the two states last year. The Guild itself notified its personnel about it.

Minato Namikaze together with his ragtag party members coordinated with these parties through shared intelligence while the Guild, who remained neutral, provided information of locations where the request will occur outside the territories of the allied powers.

It may sound unfair to some powers but Minato himself besides being one of the most powerful combatants alive, proved to be a reliable and trusted character hundred times than all in this troubled continent.

"I am more worried about the wars, warlords and bandits in this messed up continent."

"Da, we all should be Tazuna. That's why we have Minato Namikaze and his Will of Fire party lead us. If not for his coming here four years ago, this country and us might have been out. And please don't drink vodka to this. It's so unbecoming of your past self."

"Sigh, I agree with Viktor here on that one. Tazuna everything will be safer here. Our friend who saved us will be our guarantors and a spring board of hope. I even allowed my twin daughters to be with his son."

"Hic.Vik, Hiashi-sama, being drunk had nothing to do with my work and purpose. I am more concerned about that guy."

"Drain your worries yunets, the suffering will no longer be there. Think of your fellows back there, they're relying on you to bring some help. That's where the Guild to help you."

The Guild Branch Manager, Viktor Zhuravlev the elf, who is talking to the worried eased the drunk's worries.

"An old drunk as a client, what a kill joy for me."

"I agree with that."

"Same."

"I'm with Shiro-kun on this."

""Naruto-kun! Over here!"" two voices called out one of the gods.

Nagato and Tobirama smiled at their brother cousin and fellow partymate's source of happiness who now hugged the Hyuuga twin flowers after Naruto sat between them facing opposite of Minato and their client's assigned seats.

Since month four last year after saving the country from a national crisis, the two cousins together with their uncle Minato trained the Hyuuga sisters in combat and things after Hiashi accepted the girls' decision to be with Naruto. How did it happened? Naruto arrived just in time to kill those blackmarket slave traders before they can drug them, thereby rescuing the princesses' (since they're both daughters of a lord)who fell in love with Naruto at first sight. The rest could be said continuing the self defense combat lesson which became more something of adventurer related after a reluctant Naruto Namikaze told them to be prepared since he together with their rag tag band of party Will of Fire were looking for something a place called home.

The Principality can be called home to them. But hearing the state of anarchy on the north and east of Fire when they firstly arrived, they were instructed by their party leader Minato Namikaze to get ready for more training, quests and cooperation with the Guild and other signatories of coalition turned profitable alliance after Minato contacted the Guild a week after which led to what is today – a series of missions, quests and changes done by the parties in this troubled continent.

The team leader of his "Will of Fire" party, Minato Namikaze, satisfied with his gathered party members, initiated the talks he wanted to tell their quest. "Will of Fire, our quest's client is Tazuna, an artisan from Wave. His request is we are to escort and guard him back at Wave."

At the mention of Wave, the party members even the Lord of Fire himself, raise eyebrows.

Naruto being the first one to snap out from it, asked his father a question. "Father, isn't Wave a bit dangerous? Don't get me wrong, while I understand our party politically lead do things in making this continent outside signatories and our allies be developed economically, don't you think we should ask Tazuna-san more about it?"

"Naruto-nii's got a point. Uncle Minato, I recall The Guild officer told me last week about a certain rich merchant named Gato and his activities. I am sure he's present at Wave." Tobirama mentally thanked Uncle Minato for being in assigned private room in this establishment when he added his thoughts on it.

Hello silencing magic spells in the name of privacy.

"Indeed. Tazuna-san, before we proceed further, may I ask you a question – does the name Gato Teme ring a bell? "

When Minato mentioned a certain name, the craftsman named Tazuna who is the client, stopped drinking as his hands started shaking. Both Tobirama and Naruto saw it. Both Senju swordsmen looked at each other and nodded without saying a word before reverting their attention to their frightened client. It seemed it hit the nail as the now craftsman's face turned pale yet with burning determination present in his eyes as the man chugged his drink to his mouth.

"Y-y-yes, that bastard..he is responsible for drying up Wave which is under his thumb with his private army."

"I see..Vik, looks like this have now confirmed things we need."

"Right.."

-

While the winds in the Principality started moving early morning, faraway, there was a group of men pressing their weapons against their powerless victims for their bidding this night.

Of all these lawless elements, a young mercenary sighed at what his colleges' doings. Being forced to be a mercenary as his occupation four years ago up to this day, which is a fate more saner than being combat slave, due to his family background in his life, he resisted his urge to slaughter them for being more despicable together with their 'boss' behind the scenes. In his own view, they're worst than a scum. Why? One of his friends who came from a clan told him what they saw. So what he is seeing right now gave a clearer view of it.

"P-please stop!"

"You're not getting away! Your brother killed one of us last month! Think of it!"

Ignoring the powerless cries and evil laughter, for the first time, the young mercenary turned his back and silently wept as he prayed for someone who will deliver the place from a ruthless man named Gato.


	4. Side Story : A Young Adventurer’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a side story that tells everything what happened. It's still out of whack though :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you, readers and visitors, the Vol 2 will be better. It's there.

Gato, some say he's a rich merchant who started the Gato Company in this continent.

Well, you are dead wrong because beneath the surface he's a cruel bastard who got connections with Sandorian Slave Merchants. Where did I heard it? I heard it from 'slaves' who are the missing persons... some of them were adventures.

Call it a joke but after our party were commissioned by Lord Hyuuga to escort the carriage for 3 weeks, our eyes were then opened at the sight of Will of Fire party returning with slaves in a camp.

At first I was surprised because slavery could be used as punishment but after a small raid in one of the suspected warehouses located at the Southern Fire Country, one of Will of Fire party members, a young white haired adventurer in which I believe his name is Tobirama Senju, told me the slave girls were victims of Sandorian Merchants.

I was like, "They're surely lying to you, right?". He shook his head negative when I asked that. And so, he used same spell that work similar to Recall, voila, I was disgusted, horrified and angry at what I had seen.

Poor girls..Gato is indeed a vile scum together with the Sandorian King and the Sandorian Slave Merchants.

"Johannes, you may not know it but we from the Will of Fire party wanted to make living and learn new things as adventurers at first but when our leader, Minato-jii rescued the Principality from a Wolf Gang Bandit Raid four years ago, he saw how bad the state of this continent was when he went alone without us a month after. It was an anarchy and disorder outside the borders once you pass the 'line'. Let's talk about the operation and reason: The reason the guild was here in the Principality three years ago is all thanks to the connection which gave way of your being adventurer and having friends to laugh with. So in other words, we got the Adventurer Guild and Lord Hyuuga's permission to do pacifying the whole area. Your party leader knew this too that is why he joined our quest. What a good man he is, helping others in just way." Staring at his Ishenese sword which gave a reflection of a bit serious eyes belonging to Tobirama, he sheathed back his weapon and smiled at the end.

In the end, I now knew why Jude accepted it.

"Hey Shiro-kun, it's getting late! You know I can't sleep without my Tobirama-kun around by my side."

"I'm coming, Yui-chan!" Just before Tobirama went back to his tent, he smiled at me. "You know you should seek precious person/s as a source of strength because the world we live in there are more things we don't see."

What does he mean by that- wait I think I understand it somehow.

I only hope our party will be fine once I say my newfound selfish requests after we clean those bastards.


	5. Tobirama's Past and Creation of Hagure

"Father, we'll head southwest from here..it's a catwalk for us to reach Wave. Nagato-nii and I will clean the mess there."

"Alright, you have my permission but remember not to use that mode."

"Hai. Let's go, Nagato-nii. Tazuna-san if you excuse me, we'll put you to stasis state for time being."

"'Kay but make sure this plan of yours will not get me killed," Tazuna said.

"It won't. A single army is a piece of cake." both cousins disappeared in sight leaving Minato and Tobirama.

While Minato watched his son and nephew gone for Wave, Tobirama supported by trusted volunteers and acquaintances such as Gaara of Sand Kingdom, meanwhile addressed the assembly of former slaves who were now healed via [Heal Shower] and [Recovery]. His gaze made them feel like looking at a fictional hero who fought an army and won on the lines of storybooks and folklores. Those who were of undesirable character though remained slaves.

"Everyone who seek refuge against Gato and Sandoran slaver idiots' abuse, please go to the Principality of Fire or her allies. We assure you'll be safe there provided you didn't commit any serious crime. Also if you can fight and have a score to settle with Kingdom of Sandora and her slaving merchants, feel free to join us by asking the group leaders in front of you. Oh if you have leaders of your own group, just tell them."

True, the majority were victims of slavery. When the Will of Fire party heard about it earlier, they were pissed and wanted to abolish slavery in this world. So Minato who served as the leader of the party informed the Coalition leaders about the victims.

As usual, the slaves were missing victims.

In the end, the Coalition countries agreed that slavery as punishment for criminals will be replaced by something else after pacifying

"I'll be at the tents."

Unknown to them, this act was the first step of banning slavery and its related activities throughout the unified troubled lands that'll become one of major superpower soon made it clear how slavery ruined lives of adventurers and the innocent. Soon followed by its neutral yet powerful ally after having enough crap of slavery, they both eradicated the origin of slavery. 

That dear reader, however, will be mentioned in a different story.

-

In the middle of a night after weeks of joining the "Anti-Gato" Raid that resulted liberated villages, towns and victims of human trafficking, an uncle-nephew duo talked of things right in front of camp bonfire. The camp itself was very secured by seals and spells caused the uncle ask his nephew ask him about it. Even the primary and the other primary weapons the nephew made was enchanted and enhanced similar to the games and fictional works of art being made into reality.

While it seemed everything was going like in life, only two of them were having a chat while outside frozen in time due to the nephew triggering a lost ancient spell, [Time Stop] earlier.

"The kenjutsu training and spar even mock battles..I partially held back to make myself better than the last time."

"What do you mean? Shiro-kun, make an explanation now because you've been surprising us, even me with number of spells, knowledge, your progress and things that I don't know some. You even surpassed your late father's level in our clan's swordsmanship style at that age. No matter what..I'm willing to listen."

"Past life uncle..I have memories of my past life. My nickname, Tobirama, was my real name in my past life."

What? Upon the revelation and another added information, the expression of the uncle shifted to

"Sorry for keeping this secret Minato-jii very long. As you see before we reincarnated, I already am in this state back on Earth. I was so happy to have family on Earth and having a peaceful life there, it eased me to live to its fullest but when World God-jiji pulled our souls in his residence 6 years ago, I-I never thought I'll be back again in this same world where my family and friends was..dead that time. I cowardly thought it'll be a childish and mental hospital back on Earth because there was no trace of magic that would let prove I got past life.. but here we are in this world again and having a piece of solid evidence, I planned to tell you this condition of mine later once we get Gato. But I decided to tell you now today – please once again, forgive me for keeping this so long because my past life's family died from a tragedy..I feared to lose my only family especially you uncle.. I owe you for giving me a family I wanted."

As much I want to scold him, I don't think I can since he told me he lost his family from a tragedy..Besides didn't he sorted some things that I needed help with? Minato eyed his younger brother's only legacy who he raised and looked after. "Very well, I forgive you."

"Arigatou, uncle. I will do my best to make use of my abilities to help people who are truly in need."

"No prob's. Since you told me you have a past life in this world we currently lived in, do you have a spell under your belt that allows me to see your memories of it?"

"I do. It's one of the ancient spells that can be considered as a not suggestive version of [Recall] in my opinion. My colleagues back in a day call it [Dream Walk]. The way it works is something a bit of First Person POV of the caster."

"Sounds cool, use it on me."

"I'll be giving you a glimpse uncle. [Dream Walk]."

-

[Flashback: 5000 years ago – Tobirama's POV ]

Looking at the sunlight entering behind my back after I removed my fatigue, sweat, and dirt from my training with some of null spells, I let my aide strap on my gear. My armor remained sparkling clean though because of its applied enchantments.

'For what reason they are coming?' I sensed my colleague from military approached behind my back.

Judging from their magic signature, it was obvious that they sort of want to talk to me. This fact was hidden by the way due to my 'unique' gift.

Click!

Now I'm fully equipped, I'm ready to go for some duties.

"What brings you here, General Michael-dono? Is there something you need?" I knew there's a person beside my assistant standing behind my back. It's nothing to laugh at but the person's muscular stature spoke of it when I first met him.

"Nothing personal at all. I'm worried about the empire's future and her citizens. His Majesty lately is being unfit and in need of replacement, I belie-"

I cut him off and let out a sigh. "I know what you mean there. One of my friends even told me the emperor was in her own words, an idiot. Why me though?"

"General Tobirama Shinju(1), of all the generals, you are the youngest, talented and most popular of all even commoners like you. We need you as our new leader to fix it."

"Add with the fact the imperial princess fancy you." I let out a blush. How did they figure?

"Please there's no other options, we can't bear it." said the other fellow general that made me recall my first impression of the current emperor the first place.

It's not like I owe the late emperor's a favor but I confirmed his son, the current emperor was a stupid incompetent idiot. It's the fault of the current system that gave way to such an incompetent ruler since I believe a monarch should lead his soldiers and citizens in the right way and protect them. But I digress, there should not be too much political power on the monarch unless it's a state of emergency. For that lesson, I learned dynasties are bound to fall as such there should be somewhat sort of quality checking measures for them to be adopted and survive changing times ahead.

I mockingly glared at them who are now chuckling. I let out a smile since I was affected from that. It's not everyday you see me smile. "Fine, we need five months to prepare our revolution. I'll ask my father first about his thoughts on the current situation though."

-

[SPELL STOP]

"Were you about to pull a Napoleon Bonaparte that time?" Minato asked his nephew who regained his bearings from remembering his past former general self thanks to the spell.

"Kinda yet it was canceled because of a sudden unexpected event. Speaking of my past, can you please call World God-jiji for favors? The spell alone made me recall someone I failed to save that time.."

Seeing his nephew's sad expression, Minato nodded and pulled out his cell.

"Tell me where your boss' main operation is. If you do, we'll let you live." Naruto eyed his older cousin Nagato Uzumaki who nodded at what he was thinking. The red-haired Will of Fire party member standing opposite of Naruto and their prisoner activated his Rinnegan for option B should the man not tell a single thing.

"A-alright, I'll tell you everything! Y-y-you see the path ahead there? Go there, there should be a trail that'll lead a mansion overseeing sea."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Naruto looked at his cousin for signal. Nagato gave an affirmative.

"Well then, you're off."

"W-what do you-"

With a [Boost + Power Rise] null spells active combined together with godly enhanced right hook and righteous fury going straight to the scum's right cheek, one younger half-blooded Uzumaki also known as Naruto Senju-Namikaze cleanly decapitated his prisoner's skull killing him.

Both cousins stared at the tied up headless corpse with disgust.

Naruto being the first to release his disappointment, voiced out his opinion."What a poor excuse of being..I can't believe what he almost did earlier should we not spotted him. To think a man like him was a former adventurer. I can't imagine some fools like that! Now I'm more determined not to let idiots like him do harm to Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan! We need to get stronger and with it, use for protecting everyone while shedding blood."

"I second your opinion, Naruto-kun. Perhaps we should do something to prevent any more cases involving these scums releasing their misdeed over the powerless be it politics or not." Nagato stated with a thoughtful look, hoping for creative solutions while at the same time agreeing with his cousin's assessment and possible horrors that already occurred far away from this continent elsewhere.

Take an example of their deceased prisoner, Antonio Cajolo, a former warlord and one of Gato's associates in charge of human trafficking operations near one of the Principality's villages. The poor excuse of a man when he was alive did lots of things to the populace that only became worst after Gato came in three years ago which at that point the Will of Fire party formed by Minato Namikaze already made fame all over the states of troubled lands of Elemental Continent. Recently, the ill-hearted man together with his same minded soldiers was about to pull their corrupted brand of fun when they spotted a family of three hiding in a house until a single flash of a blade from Naruto killed all of the man's private soldiers but him for an investigation that led to his current fate.

"And what would that be Nagato-nii?"

"A group and organization dedicated towards peace and order for prosperity behind the scenes cousin."

"You mean something similar to our former world's UN and rumored NWO?"

"Yes but sadly right now it needed a key person for the goal to be achieved."

"And who would that be?"

"T-that I don't know yet. I assure you though the group will not be similar to guys behind NWO for they are in Minato-jii's words bunch of greedy destabilizers who wanted nothing but oil and riches for themselves not for helping the people."

"I see..was Father involved with it?"

"Yes he was but was disappointed with the majority whose traits I mentioned. I assure you once again it'll be different."

"Alright, I'll join but we need Father and Tobirama in it too."

"That, I am sure they'll agree. We'll call it [Hagure], which means in English, Nightfall."

"Right..I think we should continue our hunt now," said Naruto with a foxy grin.


	6. [Vol 2] Lapse and Enter the Emperor

It's been like 2 hours now. We fought Gato's private army in his mansion that became a bloody battlefield filled with corpses thanks to our bloody work.

Of all the guys I clashed with, there's lots of good-natured guys there who I persuaded them to join us which they did provided they'll compensate everything lawfully and common sense. The most important thing was I met Zabuza Momochi the Mercenary and his adopted daughter and apprentice Haku Yuki. These two worked for Gato because they're funding revolution against the tyrant in Kirigakure.

Right now, they're coming with us because of my kind offer.

"You are a traitor Zabuza! You hear me!"

"I don't care! My plans changed!"

Zabuza as usual slaughtered remaining 20 _soldiers_ with a single swipe of his horse cleaver while Haku froze those.

"Now listen here you damn handsome, people like you give me-" Whoever the guy was, I don't give a damn about his rant and that. Seriously, he sounded like a generic nameless character somewhere. True, I'm that good looking in both modes.

In this mode I am using, I already learned how to fully hide my divine energy. The reason why I am in my 'true form' was because of myself wanting to make a name. That's right, my hair is snow white.

"And that's why you should go ex-GAH!"

" **[Paralyze], [Slip]** "

Some tainted character he is upon the judgment of my eye from the time I saw this no name in the battlefield, I fired a Paralyze and Slip at him that made him go literally on the floor paralyzed. I then took the liberty of taking out my sword from the **Storage** and with it I prepared to kill him as I muttered these words that'll be his last.

"I really don't know who you are but working with Gato is the very mistake." I stated with a sadistic grin as the scared guy looked at my cousin who casually lift Gato's decapitated head and stores it with **Storage** for our bounty collection. The nameless is scared now.

"Please I ha-" with a stab of my sword on his heart, I ended the guy's life.

_I killed a man..lots of foolish men in the battle...I feel like puking now even though I literally body of a god. I need a spe-wait Tobirama-kun told me an ancient magic that eases the person literally._

" **[Calming Aura](1)"** A glow of light glowed my entire body.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" approaching, my cousin Nagato-nii asked when he saw me covered in light.

"I-I'm fine. We're going back where everyone was."

"Alright but-"

"I never expect you two will be done this time."

We both jumped at the sudden voice of our younger brother and cousin, Tobirama who let out a cheeky grin.

"Seriously, don't surprise us Tobirama-kun suddenly."

"Gomen Nagato-nii. As you see I went to visit World God-jiji earlier for more information about god stuff but by the time he was done talking I saw his TV viewing what you and Naruto-nii doing in Wave. I told him myself I'll be fetching you. So yeah that's where we are now."

"I see."

"Okay I understand. Tobirama-san, let's go back via **Gate**."

"Hai Naruto-nii."

* * *

(4 weeks later)

"W-where am I? I'm supposed to die a dishonorable death together my family because of our wealth and properties stolen by a foolish count. Oh thinking about that problem is such a disgrace to my family name and being a friend to the princess. What a shame to be her friend, how can I-"

_Good she's awake._ "Calm down..your problem with that corrupt count will end very soon. As for your family, they're revived along with you and safe now. You know if not for me arriving on time, you and your family might have turned into dullahan which will surely cause a level 0.1 panic to the Belfast kingdom." _So much for this effort but Minato-jii told me someone will come very soon_ _next_ _year after the 'final steps' followed by a market boom all over_ _our_ _country. We only need to take out the remaining corrupt leaders and politicians all over_ _our new home_ _for it this thing to be done. And really World God, 16 months for 1 effing year_ _in this fantasy world_ _?_

The girl(2) turns her head and looked at the owner of the voice who spoke, now wore a surprised look as she asked him a question." Who are you and why do you look familiar to me?"

"As for your question, I will not answer that for now. But I assure you I'm a friend."

"Still, I want to know your identity. I also want to know where am I."

"Alright..I'm Shiro Senju-Namikaze. Right now, you and your family are currently treated as important guests to the Elementalian Royal Family in this country."

"Elementalian Royal Family?"

"The new ruling family of this once troubled continent now currentlycalled Imperial Kingdom of Elementalia. The head of Royal House, His Imperial Highness Emperor Arashi Kazama Elementalia I, took the surname of Elementalia in memory of destroyed 5000 year old ancient civilization. His Imperial Highness is the current emperor at present." the disguised royal, Tobirama, stated with a neutral look as he produced a restored ancient magic book out from **Storage** null spell where he stored the said item he recently received from his cousin last week.

The book caught the beautiful brown haired girl's interest that made herself doubt whether it's real or fake because coming from the country she..her family came from made her a bit on-guard due to Yulong, a shady land known for fake claims on many things as part of their country's fake 'history'. That thing she saw was all doubt until the young swordsman recited a passage with a language that she haven't heard. The way it was dictated was all clear and smooth in a way it sounded similar to a native speaker.

"(The foolish emperor who we counted made me lost our family's faith on him three weeks ago as he and his family immediately went hiding without at least relaying orders to the military. The man himself was definitely a stupid unworthy of the crown.

Some pansy he was, maybe the rumor of his predecessor's death last year was true? The emperor was a respected man..he donated small parts of his wealth to fund the magitech research department..I don't know why.

Right now various soldiers are slowly dying from those mysterious attackers as of this writing and date. All the generals many tried to figure how to expel those..strange crystal creatures which came out of nowhere last month.

I was scared. Our weapon and magic's not working on them. They are denser than pure crystal!

To someone reading this should you find this someday, please understand I am already dead by the time you find this journal. Also a lone surviving remaining general of the empire before he went off told me I need to get away from the continent.)"

"How..impressive."

Tobirama smiled at her praise as he closes the book. "Thanks. By the way miss, are you curious why I saved you and your family?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I did it not for political reasons but of this selfish reason of mine."

"W-what do you mean? I'm sure we met just today but you looked familiar from the dreams I had when I was younger."

"True..but what if it's indeed a fact?"

"Well.."

"Please take my hand, I promise by my name nothing will come to harm you for I will help you."

"Alright."

"I promise it'll be painless. Take my hand."

"Okay."

" **[Soul Recall]**."

A strong light covered the room. The two members of newly established Imperial Constabulary who stood outside guarding the room became worried as they were told by the prince earlier not to move and don't let anyone come into the room. Because of the strong light, in their hearts they wanted to go inside but they couldn't because they were ordered to as per their command straight from the emperor himself three days ago.

(Meanwhile in the Council Room -Same Time)

It's been a week after the gathered council named him the emperor of the once-troubled land, now named Elementalia.

The first thing he did was he organized the government made up of talented ministers whose familial background and race does not matter. As for the other regions, he gave them autonomy while fixing the chart and corruption crackdown though the private soldiers there will be under the IEA(Imperial Elementalian Army).

The following week, he made adjustments on taxes and many governing structural things, established numerous military, public and government institutions with his nephew's help, and handling engagement papers..those papers came from the parents of the girls Naruto and Tobir- err..Shiro met. Those lucky bastards.

"....complete as per your instructions. The Silver Phoenix Order is honored to take part of your project."

"Good work Ernesti-kun. Continue the projects but remember you are to take a break and rest."

"Understood."

Now currently sitting on his assigned seat while watching his subordinates do their thing in the name of kingdom, of people and of his badass imperial family name, Namikaze Minato, who took the name "Arashi Kazama Elementalia" for his royal name or simply Arashi Elementalia for short, took a drink of tea.

"Imperial Combat Engineer Corps will handle renovation of Zones Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Zero..That includes the construction of Adventurer Guild in every region and villages. As of right now, there's lots of vacant lands that have potential for good development." the Minister of National Development(MND), Tazuna said as he pointed the marked locations of the map.

"I see. It'll take time..that include families and businesses for proper resettling. Anything else to report..what about you? Does the Ministry of Defence have anything to report and proposals? Naval or things, you know."

"Well Your Imperial Majesty, the Navy and the Coast Guard captured slaving ships in the waters. No Casualties."

" _That_ _despicable thing_ _again_..alright, instruct the Navy and Coast Guard they are to fire a warning shot at those slaving ships next time. Should those slaving ships ignore, they are to engage them but slaves and merchants must be alive. Oh the slaving ships must be in one piece. Relay the order, got it?"

"Yessir."

"Alright. As for the other continent outside my kingdom's borders, I need an eye all of them. Jiraiya I need you to expand spy network."

Jiraiya nodded.

"Danzo, I have a special task for you – I want the ROOT - Intelligence Division to investigate a certain Count Balsa and dig up everything about him including hidden transactions but no interaction. Don't ask me why but during my adventuring days, I heard stories about him. I want it monthly report."

"Right on it Your Imperial Highness, everything will not be a missed."

"Your Imperial Highness, the economy right now is..what you call it.. bullish. I'm surprised."


	7. Let’s Hunt Part 1

"All eyes on me!"

As soon as I commanded them with my booming voice, the lined up recruits or should I say candidates got their attention on me.

Inspecting these FNGs trailed behind me, the officer in charge of training these guys into professional or whatever the standards is back on Earth, I spoke up some things and stuff is as I inspected every single candidate's body and posture. "As all as you know starting today, you BI[LANGUAGE] will be responsible for maintaining public order and security within and outside the kingdom itself added with a duty of possibly being deployed in the front lines."

 _I never swore during training the normals into professionals back in a day_. _And really I copied the SAF from other countries?_ _Will I get sued for copyright?_ Ignoring the steel-faced recruits, I continued my part as I walked on the ground. "Should you pass the exams and exercises during those 3 months, you are officially part of His Majesty's Imperial Constabulary – Special Action Force (IC- SAF). However during the duration of training, the organization does not give a jack of your background and connection. What it matters to the org is all about getting the job done and making back alive while showing a character. Remember we expect the best of the best, so if you do a good job, then it's a merit as long as you prioritize the safety of innocent civilians over yourself. In other words, comeback alive with civilians safe and sound. Good luck everyone."

Looking at the drill sergeant who is waiting for my go, I nodded my head and I left the recently finished Fort Hashirama Shinju, a training camp for producing those kind of special guys. That thing was done like 3-5 weeks ago, so it's still brand new with numerous protection spells and maintenance on it using the classified special alloy element exclusively found in this country only. That metal was like real life vibranium SSS+ grade except it's a blessing bestowed by World God as a surprise gift. It may sound a bit unfair to possibly but that's his way of making up for what happened. We call it elemantalium.

Far away as soon as I left with a sight of my guards coming in sight, a sound of whistle echoed there from here.

"Your Highness, Prince Shiro, your next appointment at the Black House is right on time."

"Right, I have to meet everyone at the Black House. As usual follow me and once we get there, guard the others and don't let intruders come in." I replied as I looked at my bodyguards who wore different kind of uniform that reminded any person from my former world, a black business suit fully loaded with magical upgrades and enhancements.

"Yes sir!"

 _I didn't anticipate there_ _wi_ _ll be evil deities coming in..thankfully I_ _and others trained divinity._ Forming a gate that lead to one of the royal family-owned classified property where things related to deities and other mysteries that need to be classified talked, I entered first with my guards following behind me.

* * *

Now inside the room, I saw World God-jiji, Naruto-nii, Nagato-nii and most importantly, Minato-jii there. The big round table was the 'attraction' because of how big the thing was and filled with glasses of various refreshing drinks.

"I can't believe slavery was allowed in this world. And worst of all, those slave merchants do it illegally."

"Dad, that is what my men reported. I think we should take things "taking off" stage sooner to make kingdom known to the world itself. What do you think, Shiro?"

"To be honest, everything's at progressive. The overall military might is almost good at Partheno's before a certain idiotic incompetent trash ruined everything. The economy's still booming..about the magitech, the army will need anti-Phrase weaponry that does not depend on elemental magic projectiles."

"Right, any recommendations about that?"

"Errr..a mecha like from anime you showed me Minato-jii. My old friend did it but last I heard it was not yet done...say I thought this meeting was all about-"

"It is but you alone got experience in fighting against those Phrase creatures. Think of it as second priority and our organization's agenda."

"Alright."

The meeting caused by World God-jiji's sudden call to Minato-jiji's cellphone last month when things in the kingdom stabilized due to the system and reforms placed with some of my contributions. The events behind were bunch of occasional skirmishes and arrests of various individuals (crackdown on corruption) and hyperactive public and order executions. I did those because I owe Minato-jii big time for what he had done to me when I was younger in this current life and surely I want to repay it by doing what I can to help.

"Alright, do you have any idea where this evil god World God-san?" Minato-jii asked.

"Well that..it's in this world."

I look at him and asked a question as I glance at Minato-jii, "World God-jiji, may we know which part of this world? You told us there's evil god or unruly troublesome god out there. Please, even such threat can be potentially dangerous and who knows they'll do something very bad and chaos. We want the potential locations, even Minato-jii will use smartphone's map to let you point out those positions. Personally from my experience, I can't stand by and let this threat pull something like what happened 5000 years ago."

As I said that, my two older brother figures and cousins nodded at what I said and suggested.

"Alright, Minato-kun if you may."

 _Everything, I cannot let a possible repeat of tragedy._ While watching World God-jiji browsing the map to look for that very spot, I thought of Yui-chan and Eve-chan's smiles whenever they're with me and us. Thinking that alone is a personal treasure for me including my family and comrades here in this world; it's a sight all I want for myself and to do that, I had to do my obligations for it to be there all the time.

 _I maybe stronger than my former self but I need to be prepared in case of Phrase bastards coming next time before he comes in._ Truth be told, my eyes for some reason saw things in the time like able to view what'll happen next even though I'm able to discover every person's true nature and color even finding out whether the person is a god or not at glance. I told this one month ago after World God-jiji suddenly called Minato-jii. It was kind of surprising for us and was told to keep it a secret which I did. Thankfully everyone's clean except some officials and individuals who're shady that led to me personally leading the arrests and surprise raids like War on Corruption as usual with proper authorization on it.

"There, it's that location. It's at the valley."

"Hmm..that'll take lots of time if we're to use the 'normal transport'. Say, is there like exclusive ability that gives instant teleport or something World God-san?" Minato-jii asked.

"There is, it's **[Spatial Teleport]**. Think of it like teleporting in any place or even other worlds using divine power."

"I see, may I know what's this rogue god look like?"

"Here."

 _Oh my that evil god is a faceless mofo and an almost stick man or a blank base to the artists._ Seeing the 'printed' drawing of rogue in a paper, I was slightly amused at the target's appearance. It looked very ordinary and generic scumbag with no face.

_I stood in a ruined castle with my sword drawn ready to vanquish my chained opponent any moment now with Naruto-nii and Nagato-nii taking care of things._

_It was easy, I got no wounds from the fight._

_The chained-up rogue god was trembling before us. He's unable to move from our combined attacks. He's already wounded._

" _For your selfish manipulations against the victims including my fellow reincarnator who had been given a second chance to make his life better than the his previous past life, your fate is death." I said before decapitating the rogue with my sword._

 _Satisfied, I put back my Sword of Lightning God with a **[Storage]**_.

" _That's some other way of your handling but I guess it's better than capturing him."_

" _I can't help it but I had a feeling he'll be causing trouble should he be captured alive."_

" _Fine."_

"-birama-san are you there?"

"HUH? I am sorry but it's _that_ acting up again." I let out an embarrassed smile, seeing they're all looking at me.


	8. Let’s Hunt Pt. 2

We're almost done with the meeting. I somehow managed to recover from my _time lapses_ thanks to the tea brought in that fixed my 'problem' which is manageable and controllable by divinity or divine power.

What is left right now was a series of talking of countermeasures and still related to hunting rogue/evil gods who are of course obviously 100% threat to this world and innocent inhabitors. We, of course, had backing from World God-jiji himself already by the time we trained ourselves as gods, protectors of this world, and the hidden puppeteers who will do anything for people and nations prosper fairly by not using what the poor excuses from Earth did meaning filling the world here with orderliness.

That dream...prosperity, and order by control and diplomacy..it will come someday. The first thing foremost should surely be the removal of leaders and nobles who are dark in nature which right is now currently a "Work In Progress" (WIP) status. In this country, it's almost complete – they, the poor excuse of living beings got a taste of my blade when they dared to resist the royal decree which was part of the constitution, the emergency hidden powers of a monarch. It wasn't that easy from the start but the country need to be clean before going out in my opinion.

"A small classified operations that included only a couple of us is only a thing. However, what worries me most is the possible unruly gods disrupting this world. May I know your opinion, Tobirama-kun as general?"

"Well, to be honest, Minato-jii, we'll be needing another alias for ourselves that involves usage of a special kind of mask that conceals our appearance and voice. As for the tracking of unruly gods, I can simply invoke it with my newfound divine power.

But let us not depend on that only, I say expand the spy network and improve the communication lines by using the so-called - "Gate Mirror" for sending letters and 'pictures' and if possible, a smartphone so that we can get every needed intel."

"Well said, Tobirama-kun. Getting a real time intel is what makes things easier for us." Naruto-nii complimented with a smile.

"Yeah, I think we should apply that to the rest of the kingdom's military." Nagato-nii stated with his rare smile, one of the red-ranked treasures if you ask me.

I scratched my right cheek as I explain them things. "We better do but about the mask, I originally got that idea from a story I read online yesterday."

"I see. For first step, let us create one for ourselves." with a smile, Minato-jii pulled out three pieces of crystal transparent alloy from **[Storage]**. Followed by use of **[Modelling]** , **[Enchant]** , **[Commutation]** (1) and **[Programming]** , the alloys placed on the table changed shape into fox mask that now being in the process of being created by him thanks to those spells I taught which currently being used for that purpose similar to factories mass producing the desired products to give and sell to the world.

 _The existence of elementalium must be well-kept with layers of secrecy. But it must be secretly weaponized by someone who we can trust so that the country will move forward without having to worry threats coming here and from other worlds besides having to worry the goals of Hagure._ Just am I thinking of what to do with the SSS+ classified resource and one of the goals of the secret org, I witnessed a scene of my remaining kin testing and putting on the fox masks given by Minato-jii himself.

For a second, I thought Minato-jii placed something like a communication device inside on it.

Giving the fox that has blue sword slash on right eye design to me, he said. "Shiro-kun, use your divinity."

"Okay."

I leaked out divine energy on the mask that became harder and harder than the diamond itself per second as I continued pouring it.

 _The hardness of it, as a general, it's more than a military-grade equipment. It cannot be broken by anything anymore. I must make my armor with same process and that material._ Done finishing it, I put on my fox mask as I thought of something like a pseudonym used by people from Earth when they do things like singing, writing, contract killing, etc as long it covers their real face.

"With this mask, call me _Blue Fo_ x, not my real name."

"Okay, I'll be _Yellow Fox_ then."

"To be honest, I don't think I need the mask since I can use metal puppets and my Rinnegan, call me Pein because I'll be giving them pain."

I, Minato-jii and Naruto-nii sweatdropped at Nagato-nii's antics.

_I am convinced and surprised; everything is all set since day 1 unless someone who knew of the events change it. Everything's the same with bit difference and additional firepower..so I'll go with that option._

"Minato-jii, I have something to tell you.."

_This is to help you out.._

"As you see, I discovered something interesting..."

 _You better thank me for it...you only need to man up to make them satisfied_.   
"Okay, if you see it that way, let's go at that pace."

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

We're all inside of a room belonging to the Black House.

It's been like 30 minutes, I find myself and others ready.

Four of us were all geared for a small game of hunting a rogue god.

As for World God-jii who went back to his heavenly room now, he said something like "feel free to call me for reinforcements and I will send a backup" to Dad earlier in case things go wrong. Yet still I am confident with me and my younger brother/cousin Shiro-san's kenjutsu but more of him because he fought in wars and battles more than us before.

I expect him he got us covered because he got time control ability and kenjutsu. Though I see him as younger brother, he's my rival in kenjutsu, a better fighter than me in my opinion because of his past life battles.

Dad led the way as he opened the wormhole by using a god exclusive ability. " **[** **Spatial Transportation** **]**."

* * *

We're lucky to arrive in a forest free of monsters or magical beasts.

Shiro-kun and Nagato-nii took it to check things ahead and behind us in case things might go problematic.

"So this is the forest near **Valley of the End**." my father, Minato-tou-san muttered as he looked at the view given via map application from his cellphone. What a hack and cheat.

At least we have communication devices installed in our mask.

I, myself, got my swords ready to be drawn out anytime. The swords' names by the way are **Oathkeeper** and **Oblivion**. They are both my personal god-killer weapons similar to Shiro-san's **Sword of Lightning God** created with same materials and process except in the words of my dad, 'effects'.

[My puppets found nothing but mountains and waterfall.] - Nagato-nii

[Things seems fine here. But according to my 'sight' there will be adventurers and traveler coming 5 hours to this direction from now.] - Shiro/Tobirama

[I see..anything else?] - Dad

[Let's- wait I found something interesting..our target's victim is a former Japanese who had been reincarnated in this world. He's about to be controlled by that trash. I think we should save him now.] -Tobirama

_What, there's a Japanese reincarnator!?_

[Hmm, tell us where?] - Dad

[The cave at the Valley of the End. Waterfalls area, a meters of our position.] - Tobirama

[I see, let's go.] "Naruto-kun, let's get going."

**\- - -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commutation – is an original spell created by the author himself that lets the caster be in a state of commutate/altered/disguised of their voice and hair color. Ideal for espionage, intel gathering, assassinations, etc, this lost ancient spell from Partheno was taught by Tobirama to the designated units and individuals.
> 
> 2)Ah, one thing I've forgot – this version of Naruto in this spinoff even the TSB is based on Frozen Fox by Kurama Kuchiki, Snow Fox by Kurama Kuchiki, and Naruto Namikaze: Shinigami Shinobi by Namikaze09 (all found in fanfiction.net but were abandoned by both inactive authors) with my personal modifications: 1)having a body of god because he's one of the gods, 2) Touya Mochizuki's one of childhood friends in this story and 3)slightly different hairstyle (he looks like Minato with whisker marks)


	9. Let’s Hunt Pt. 3

"We have two targets but our main priority is the rogue god with the fellow reincarnator to rescue from that tragic fate to come for should we not interfere. So I believe I should head on against that so-called rogue bugger with Naruto-nii as my backup while Minato-jii and Nagato-nii knock the reincarnator and take him away from our here."

"Be careful out there Shiro-kun and Naruto-kun. Nagato-kun on me." "Hai." they both went to other way leaving me and Naruto-nii on the other right.

_I am glad I trained my divine powers in case I need it._ Dashing our way with suppressed divine forms, we turned on the voice disguisers as we marked our targets hundred meters away from our concealed position.

_Hmm, the idiot looks weaker than I sensed and calculated. It must be from our overpowered material that made us a god literally...I promise to you World God-jiji, we'll make every single rogue gods out there would be good as dead with us around as the protectors of this world._

"It's an easy kill...Naruto-nii, prepare the barrier once you get the signal" I narrowed my eyes at the targets with my Sword of Lightning God drawn out.

"Okay, but will you be okay?" Naruto-nii asked with worry.

I let out a confident smile at him as I repelled his worries with my historical past background. "I'll be fine. Back In Parterno, they don't call me [The Peerless Sword] for nothing."

"Understood...still I worry you as your big brother."

"Thank you for worrying.."

On the further right, me and Naruto-nii's target, was some generic-looking white figure that reminded me of a stupid faceless stickman because the target looked like some crazy evil manipulator or something. Speaking of crazy manipulators, there were a lots of it back on Earth..they're the ones who deserve a personal execution with my Sword of Lightning God because of their crimes against humanity.

"[Shiro-kun, do you have your mark on the target?]" - A voice of Minato-jii transmitted from our comms placed in our masks. He and Nagato-nii were both away from our 2-man squad Alpha made up of I and Naruto-nii.

"[Affirmative, Minato-jii. Marked subject's about to spout a bull crap, corruption, and manipulation.]"

"[Well then, we should..]" as I listened to Minato-jii via comms, I understood the intent. It's a thing called teamwork which I could easily adapt to anyone as in anyone be it battles or any. The last I and Minato-jii pulled a teamwork maneuver were when we took down entire brigand of thieves and rogues two months ago.

_Timing's perfect, he's not looking at our direction._

"[Alright, time to engage the marked subject. Cover me.] " Saying that, I immediately stealthily hirashin'd my way to that guy's nearby tree with my blade drawn on my dominant hand as Naruto-nii who was behind concealed readied the barrier should I and Minato-jii made the teamwork factor work efficiently.

Currently unspotted because the rogue's level is so weak but a threat to black ranked adventurers and any, I watched the conversation with my blue eyes (which was the color of my eyes in divine mode) narrowing at what the target said to the brown-haired reincarnator, who looked around my age because of one of my special abilities.

"And so, that's why you should believe in me Rudeus-san. Without me, you are bla bla bla bla bla bla -insert bull crap line of lies and bad manipulation here- "

"I understand. Your guidance is just.."

_Oh the former Japanese's current name is Rudeus eh?_ Still watching, I waited for perfect timing of assassinating the idiot.

"Have no fear, Rudy-san. Everything will go fine."

From that, I can't wait to insta-assasssinate him. Why? All of the futures end with his death so I pick that end of that f***** because I believe it's 'clean'. I would have gone for the 'future' route where Naruto caught him with Adamantine Chains but I want to pull that silent kill.

"Okay Hitogami.." the person who I now labeled as Rudeus, answered with a bit of hesitation present.

"Excellent..now let's- " _oh he turned his back, perfect...5_

"go somewhere now like.." _4_

"some country called Elementalia" _3...2_ _oh he mentioned Elementalia?_

"since it is..!?" _Now!_ Charging with full speed combined with hiraishin, I used the momentum to made my Sword of Lightning God the sharpest at that moment as I perfectly erased Hitogami completely as his presence and essence became non existant as a result while his companion, Rudeus, was surprised at what happened to his 'guide' called the bastard god, Hitogami, dead as I mouthed the name of my skill, [Flying Thunder God: Slash, Alpha Level], leaving everyone, to be exact, my companions, stunned at my combat skill's debut.

My [Flying Thunder God: Slash] is basically a [Flying Thunder God] or in Japanese, [Hiraishin], fused with my slash as long as it is a sword, katana or any slashing sword cousins provided I'm the wielder of it. The Alpha Level, unlike the normal one, is the one with usage of divinity combined with my natural speed ala all out while the normal version was without divinity but with controlled time manipulation enough to pass off as mystical abilities like Nagato-nii's Rinnegan and other magical eyes.

"W-who are you and what have you done with Hitogami?" asked the surprised former Japanese reincarnated who now shakenly pointed his sword at me.

Seeing the possible future outcomes that are basically the same positive results, I chose the simple and blunt one as I leaked some divinity to make my currently blue eyes 'shine' to make it more cooler with my mask along with my voice that got disguised with a voice changer. "I am Blue Fox. The guys with me are my teammates. We traveled from Elementalia all the way here because your life overall would have been danger and ruined similar to your previous NEET past life should you stick with that rogue god, your pretender helper, Hitogami, whom I killed with my blade."

Rudeus lowered his sword down and asked a question. "What do you mean by rogue god? As far as I know, there are no gods here in this world!-!? How did you know I have memories of my past life? Tell me!"

Realizing what I had said, he suddenly raises his sword and points at me which Minato-jii and others draw their weapons with Naruto-nii himself ready to deploy the strongest barrier that could block anyone escaping here.

_Time for Plan B._ I thought as I shook my head negatively as I explained things to him using the familiar language as means of familiarity and obtain a small amount of trust. "[Japanese: Rudeus-san, me and my team are former Japanese reincarnated by one of the gods, God of The Worlds whom I confirmed a good person as proven by my record in working here in this same damn world before I went back to Earth then returned here. We are not bad people, Rudeus-san. We only did what we needed to do - Killing Hitogami the rogue god which I did but you..you alone are about to become a victim to his trickery and manipulations.]"

Once more, Rudeus-san lowered his weapons with my team not letting their awareness go off. "[Japanese: What do you mean by that?]"

Sighing, I took off my fox mask with my left hand as I glared at him. "[Japanese: Heard of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee?]"

He nodded.

I resumed. "[Japanese: Okay, picture Marvel's version of Loki in place of that 'friend' of yours only a bit weaker.]"

When I said that, Rudeus did what I explained and within in seconds bore a horrified expression.

"[Japanese: Scary..]" Rudeus softly muttered. He then looked at me with a questioning look. "Say, can you show me the outcome where that guy lives?"

"[Japanese: Okay. But also let it be known, that'll serve you as a lesson in trusting an evil rogue god.]" with that said, I used my time ability to let him witness the genuine bad end of his life.

"[Japanese: I...failed my vow of becoming a new person...]" his facial expression when he saw them was shock, mortified and sorrow.


	10. Welcome to Elementalia

_'Really now? I never expected he wanted to become a better person in his newly given life considering he might had a bad life with regrets because of his poor decisions.'_ Surprised at the newfound revelation straight from the guy's mouth, I looked at Minato-jii who shook his head negatively.

_'Crap, he should have at least received a benefit from our clan's philanthropy programs in his past life..but what should we do with him now? We can't just leave him here because of possible rogue gods influencing his decisions.'_ Mentally sighing, I summoned my **[Sword of Lightning God]** and readied myself to fend off negative reactions from him as I asked him a question, "Rudeus-san, have you at least recall your name in your past life?"

"S-s-sadly, I've forgotten it. But all I remember was being a NEET who failed to meet my family's expectations....I died saving a child at that time when I got kicked out from my home in courtesy of my 'siblings'." he replied with sorrow present.

"Sumimasen, I am really sorry to hear that...hey at least, you've been given a new chance to turn into a new leaf, yes?"

"Yep...but still...to get manipulated by that bastard, I am so ashamed of myself."

Slightly pitying him, I decided to use a null spell to communicate with my companions. This null spell, the way it works was like my former world's Discord Voice Chat room only for it to be magical and selective as per the caster desired who got access in the mental conversation and who is not. I also intended to teach this null spell to the army and orgs because having a real time conversation in a battlefield was a gamechanger.

_'[Minato-jii, I believe it's time to introduce yourself but we should offer him a place and possibly a work at Elementalia first. Would that be fine?]'_

_'[I think so, Shiro-kun.]'_

_'[I and Nagato-nii would still remain on-guard in case. Barrier's still applied here.]'_

_'[Alright, be careful not to rely on my eyes or me too much because it would turn into a weakness. And Minato-jii, use the terms connected to the otaku community. The guy's still 'clean'. ]'_

_'[Gotcha.]'_

Turning off the spell, Minato-jii and me looked at each other first and nodded.

Minato-jii who now took of his mask with his left hand as his real face was shown to the world itself, introduces himself to him. " Namikaze Minato, philanthropist and ex-patriarch of Senju-Namikaze Clan, currently known as Emperor Arashi I of Elementalia in this world we reside."

When Minato-jii introduced himself, Rudeus-san's reaction was a kid who got a cookie a jar all for himself.

"W-wait, you're that Minato-sama, the deceased NAMIKAZE MINATO-sama who helped people up from their troubles and problems?"

Hearing what he said and his reaction, I looked at Minato-jii who sweatdropped as he replied, "Yes, the one and only. Oh, don't ask me how I got here but take it as something like isekai effect you saw from anime and stuff."

"O-okay, but still where were you...I mean your organization when I was a NEET? Surely, my family could have received it."

_'I recall Minato-jii did something before politics.'_

Minato-jii shook his head, "That I do not know sadly. Its personnel and members were picked carefully and free from bad vices..it's possible that your 'siblings', out of their pride from being more successful than you, rejected an offer back then before I rode with politics. Shiro-kun, if you may.."

I nodded and then used my magic eyes and divinity altogether.

_'Holy crap, that's some false prideful arrogance right there! I want to sue them..they are not truly siblings...I am really pitying him now.'_ seeing what I saw as I disabled my 'trick', I'm unable to control my emotions breaking out from that.

"Well?" Minato-jii asked.

"T-they're trash..his siblings are worst than scum and more than filth," I replied while trying to control my displeasure.

"I see," Minato commented as he understood what I said. Narrowing his eyes which within seconds broke because his expression became friendly, he offered his right hand to Rudeus-san, "Rudeus-san, do you have a place to call home?"

"I used to but it was destroyed by unruly mercenaries and beasts."

"I am sorry to hear that but..what if there's some safe place out there in this world?"

"I'll possibly go there then provided I can continue my adventuring and work."

Satisfied with his determination and answer, me and Minato-jii smiled at each other as Minato-jii dropped an offer to him as he still offered his right hand, "Come and join us at Elementalia, Rudeus-san. The kingdom I made with my own hands and everyone's efforts, will be something not to regret. If you have friends and family, they'll be fine there. I swear it as the emperor and honor of Senju-Namikaze Clan."

"A-alright."

_'Somehow, things get amusing but that won't change.'_ while watching them, I used a null spell to tell Naruto-nii and Nagato-nii about new development.

"A wise decision, Rudeus-san. Welcome to Elementalia."


	11. New Additions

Having watched Tobirama handling the post evil god situation so easily, I am relieved of having him as my younger brother figure even though he told he was here in our new world once.

Should everything went wrong instead of this pleasant situation, I would rush to rescue him without having second thoughts because he's a family and my sparring partner in swordsmanship and other combat-related aspects.

Having returned with a new companion and Dad behind them, I still readied my blade and senses for the sake of evaluating the new guy while mentally instructing Nagato-nii to be on guard and have his puppets watch over the area.

"All is clear, I never expected to kill a god but we need to get ourselves ready against any external threats and evil gods coming in the future." wearing a small smile, Tobirama put back his sword as he slightly eyed this Rudeus before turning back his attention to Dad, "[Japanese: Rudy-san, you are allowed to bring your friends in the kingdom. But should they dare pose a threat to my fiancees and my country and its citizens, I will not hesitate to destroy their souls. Also, you know well what happens should you tell of our being otherworld and reincarnators to bad people, right?]"

"[Japanese: That, that I know.] " replied Rudeus before letting out a smile. "[Japanese: However, I promise, not a single of them are bad people.]

"If that's what you said, use **[GATE]** to bring them here and I'll personally examine their souls."

"Alright."

 _'Guts your foot, it always does not work anytime unless it's union or some godly crap that gives connection. I still have to be here'_ while observing the scene of Rudeus coming in and out with newly brought companions who I guessed his comrades which Tobirama calmly observed them with his 'soul scanner', my worry as his big brother, still could not calm down a bit at that scene since that previous handling of Gato.

"Naruto-kun, I've already seen what Tobirama-kun can do in the past. He is just way stronger before. I am with confidence he can take them out so easily without breaking much effort." approaching me slightly, Dad whispered me things about what he saw from Tobirama back in the past when he was the youngest of the Parthenese Generals, how he was able to take on a hundred soldiers without trying, and his recent handling of evil god earlier easily. "I know you are still worried about Tobirama. But trust him on this, he's not known as Peerless Sword of Partheno for nothing before he came to our lives, our former world."

 _'I guess so. No mere stupid mortals can kill us afterall unless they hold a god killer weapons or artifacts like Tobirama's Sword of Lightning God and my Oathkeeper and Oblivion.'_ I thought while observing Tobirama doing the soul scanner thing with his eyes on those new arrivals.

The soul scanner ability from what the old man World God told us, was a thing for one of the mystic eyes. The way it works was kinda like able to tell the person's true nature easily by how bright and how dark their soul.

For an example of 'bad guys', the late Gato whom we raided before we founded Elementalia, he was rumored to be a corrupt tycoon in the underworld and do 'things' to those who opposed or compete him. So when we checked him, his soul was truly dark, the perverted as a result of the lower than trash's doing in his life. I am sure there would be some corrupt people somewhere in this world including the monarchs and leaders.

For the good guys, Hiashi Hyuuga, father of my beloved fiancees Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan, he may look stoic in the surface but he's a prominent leader, good father and a nice person to get along with. The way he did to his country the now-turned Autonomous Principality of Fire, one of the kingdom's territories, was what surprised me of what a good leader in a reformed meritocracy efficient governing system can do when I last visited it two weeks ago.

As for me, I have that soul scanner ability alongside Dad and everyone as a result of being resurrected as new gods because of an 'oopsie' done by the old man. In this world, if one were to bore it, not as a god, it'll be counted something like mystic eyes of intuition.

So far, there's no single taint, each every single of those new arrivals.

And true to what I anticipated, Tobirama looked at our direction and gave us a thumbs-up as he gestured me to come over and introduce myself.

Ah, I've forgotten that I am the Crown Prince of Elementalia since Dad is the current emperor. I should be the one introducing my country to them afterall because that's the correct way, right? I am not sure, but I'll do it for the sake of going with the flow and formalities and if I am not mistaken, Dad said something like us, the Imperial House, represent on behalf of him, the emperor, before writing down things in an important document, the Elementalian constitution. I must say it's a constitutional monarchy similar to our former world's Britain, Japan, and other countries, only to be fitted in our new home world's magical and fantasy condition with a monarch and other royalties urgently expected to have a mind and body (intellect and combat prowess) in themselves completely.

'[For now, I will keep my real identity a secret. Naruto-kun, Shiro-kun, Nagato-kun, I trust you'll do your part.]" said the now-disguised Dad to us via **[Telepathy]** null spell.

"[Okay. But Dad, is there at least news or word from World God-jiji about your request somehow?]" I asked Dad.

"[He told me it's not gonna take long. Oh and Shiro-kun, get ready to meet your dad, my younger brother and your mom. He's good as me back in a day while your mom, she's your dad's rival.]" endly replied Dad to Tobirama.

"[I am glad to hear that Uncle. I hope I can make up time with them. I missed them.]" happily said Tobirama at that findings.

 _'We're so gonna have a happy reunion coming soon.'_ Satisfied at the good news, I introduced myself to the newcomers besides Rudeus before swapping this get up with something else that does not scream my status with a single magic spell done chantless. "Welcome aboard to Elementalia, your new destination and possbily your new home. I am Naruto S.U. Elementalia, the Crown Prince of Elementalia, representing on behalf of His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Arashi I. If you have questions to ask, I'm the key person you are looking for."

"Well met, Your Highness!" replied the girl for them while her companions nodded.

"Good, as long as you don't harm every Elementalian citizen and subjects except some idiots who deserve it under the Elementalian laws, you are welcome to stay."

* * *

After done closing my created **[Gate]** 's warp, I went to World God-jiji's place not before telling Dad, Tobirama and Nagato-nii about my intent. They gave me all consented with Tobirama reminding me to have a discussion later about the plans we made in this world and making our country greater without our 'presence' in terms of 'mortal life' expectancy to the Elementalian people and others.

"Hohoho~ so you wanted to be a somewhat match with Shiro...I mean Tobirama-san in some areas that is in your words, wanted to lessen your father and Tobirama's workload by knowing more knowledge than you currently have? " said World God-jiji while drinking tea after hearing my inquiry and request regarding my improving self when I used SWOT analysis on myself earlier.

"That's right, I want myself to be fully expandable in any situations." I replied.

"I see, well then, I'm gonna call someone here."

Picking up the phone, World God-jiji dialed numbers to call someone.

"Hello, are you free? What for? You know of the new gods right? He needs a hand here. Oh thank you." ending the call, World God-jiji smiled. "He'll arrive within any second now."

True to what World God-jiji said, a new voice behind surprised me as he happily said, "Naruto, right? I heard about you from my colleagues. I must say you have potential, lots of potential as a god."


	12. New Additions Pt. 2

That voice behind me, he sounded a bit young like around my age. When I looked behind, I caught a glimpse of a person with light lavender colored hair and blue eyes. The new arrival wore what appeared to be a general's uniform outfitted for a sovereign and the royalty set in an absolute monarchy country. Such color of that white uniform with dark-blueish form in the middle, if I were to calculate its value would be expensive than one think. I swore to myself that I would get such outfit suited for myself as the Crown Prince first.

The clothes he wore then changed into an impression of scholarly stereotypes who can give a fight using any blade. The color of it remained divine white. It was quite strange doing that but again it's a magical product from using a spell and divinity similar to the time when I crafted my **[Oathkeeper]** and **[Oblivion]**.

"Thank you for coming and answering my request," jolly said World God-jiji to the new arrival.

"Heh~ no problem, old man. It just that I am free all day and night with my mechanical puppets doing my work for so many years. I waaaaas really super bored~ you know including sparring with God of Swords, God of of Spears, God of Hunting, God of Martial Arts and anyone lately~." answered the newcomer, counting every mentioned person with his fingers while his sort of golem-ish parrot companion letting out every expression and pose what his creator said comically.

' _That's a lot of gods besides us.'_ I thought, surprised, taking that new information well.

"Hoho, at least you have sparring partners in combat and not combat disciplines to keep you occupied." joked World God-jiji who laughed alongside the God of Polymath who then turned his attention to me as he introduces himself.

"Right..Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am the God of Polymath, the very first Jack of All Trades."

"Nice to meet you, too." I replied with a nod of acknowledged as I asked him a question about himself.

"I am literally a God of Jack of All Trades, Naruto-san. I mastered all the disciplines incuding combat types which in your own former world's gaming term, "Godly OP in all stats and things" ~ You know it's good to use that knowledge to the girls you fancied~ " stated the God of Polymath with a knowing small smile and chuckle at the end.

'I'll ignore what I said.' I thought with a small blush because of thinking Hinata-chan and others involving me doing things that are R-18 and above.

"Charles Babbage, Aristotle, Benjamin Franklin, Leonardo da Vinci, and other people you know in your former world are polymaths. Your former folks there are just that not aware of it. Did I say every person who aspire to be a polymath gets a blessing from me~?" added the God of Polymath to his explanation with pride that turned into sadness as he looked at the TV set. "Nowadays, with technology and more things getting discovered as the gap became huge enough that consumed mortal life span, it'll be hard to master all those disciplines. I mean humans and mortals have interesting potentials but they must at least find a way to lessen the gap difference. It's really sad because that's what being an all-rounder all about~"

'Very true.' I thought, recalling my past world's growing technology and discovery coming aboard and how much years. Becoming an all-rounder was what I desire to help Tobirama and Dad besides for making our country greater but in situations I needed not as a swordsman but Naruto as Naruto the individual.

"That's what it is, God of Polymath." patted World God-jiji to him. "But still humans and mortals are interesting."

"YES, yes they are! I seriously want to see their progress first hand~!!" _'Huh? Where did that sad atmosphere go? Wait is that a mechanical golem doll nodding its head!? This is so..weird!'_

World God-jiji looked at my direction. "Ehem, Naruto-san, God of Polymath will be training and teaching you in those subjects. Do not mind of our longish names based on our title for now while me and others will be working on our new names for future situations. It should not take too long enough for a country you, alongside your family, manage. He's the one responsible for providing what you call Elementalium."

The God of Polymath in a moment much to my surprise on discovery, put on Oakley sunglasses that came out of nowhere as he let out a small chuckle and smiled. "That's right. Also, I have crafted a special room that ignores time because of numerous spells and my personal creations. The way it works is kinda those VRMMO web novels and stereotypes that has time difference in in-game and reality itself."

"I see. Is there at least something I have to take note of? I already promised myself that I'll fully going out especially that world's being and my fiancees. Also, Tobirama reminded me of those crystal creatures he fought against five thousand years ago which he warned us about. I really cannot help but to help more than that because the country we made with our own hands must not fall into pieces from those pests. " I told them of my case including my life there and how much I treasure the girls I loved with my heart. I also included the part of my plan of revealing my origins and my interesting case to them because I believe they deserve a right to know my true self and my family.

After having explained it to them, World God jiji said , "Hoho, that should be no problem. But I am out of whack because of my old policy over these years. Still I believe you guys can handle it."

"That's right!" supported God of Polymath with a wary smile, " I am the only one who opposed those decisions because I highly think those inhabitants from each world deserve a happy ending~!"

"Wait- does that mean-"

"Yes, Old Man World God gave a go recently after a chat in an invitation conference with couple of trusted people except a certain killjoy when you guys left." God of Polymath replied as his voice and tune remained the same. "And here are the conditions: 1) never reveal our being a literal god except your future wives because who knows might happen, 2)Never use those powers as a god to take malicious advantage over others even state affairs unless it's capturing a rouge god dead or alive, and 3) Only use divinity and power as a god when facing a dangerous otherworldly individual or any that is out of human limit."

_' That looks simple.'_ I thought as I memorized each of it.

"It is what it is. I understood everything including my son's circumstances and I am really darn proud of him. If not for such a humble request, I would be helpless. But still I want to thank World God and my brother for making this happened."

Turning around in search of owner that voice, I saw a gray-haired man with two companions smiling. Seeing them, I cried.

* * *

"What do you mean by you heard Ferdinand Robles saying he's to be exempted from anything even the Elementalian laws? Elementalia herself does not take oligarchy well including the rotten likes of him! The laws are there to protect the country and its citizens from unjust tyranny! And besides did that rubbish know, no one is above the law, be it my kin and friends or even rich merchants?" I glared at the constable who reported what he saw earlier. The mentioned Ferdinand Robles, I heard shady rumors about him.

"Your Highness, Prince Shiro-sama, that's what he said from our spies."

"Okay, you are to go back to your assigned station. Understood?" the man nodded.

With the constable gone, I snapped my fingers, that led to five masked figures appearing before me. These people, they're members of **[Elementalia Domestic Intelligence Service]** , a reformed and reorganized **[ROOT]** split into two with the other half being for external use, **[Elementalia Foreign Intelligence Service]**. The one I called for was the E.D.I.S. because it concerned a certain Robles. "Tiger, is what Heinz said true?"

"He did, sire. He was one of the late Gato's trading partners."

'Gato, looks like you still have hidden your stench in this world I considered home after your death. However, your kind will not escape from my intolerance.' "Commence the operation and arrest those persons over the said houses or any that has his mark on it. The same can be said to the listed persons in the 'Ferdinand Robles diagram'."

"Understood, sire."

"Christopher," I called out my one-man army assistant and trusty aide," you are to relay that same command to E.F.I.S."

"As you wish, Prince Shiro-sama."

Satisfied, I departed my office where Nagato-nii without his puppets lay in wait for me. He wore a purple kimono and armed with a katana.

"Having a day in your office besides being a Minister of State and other positions you hold?" jokingly asked Nagato-nii which I chuckled.

"Yeah, it brings me back to the 'old days' especially having to erase corrupt crooks in the name of law recently. " I laughed, "But at least I get to spend with my ladies before parting them for my small work with a promise of a date, kiss, and cuddles later tonight. Speaking of girls, how's your thing so far with Konan, Nagato-nii?"

"I-it's going fine. I got her to enjoy our date." replied Nagato-nii.

"Nice, I hope everything's going well."

"Thanks. Let's talk of recent things." _'If only Naruto-nii is here, I would have enjoyed our country more as family.'_ Thinking back what Naruto-nii said earlier,I understood what his intentions were and as general, a man got their value increase by improving more to their skillsets and talents. "Minato-jii so far established more set of departments including military ones in our country as per compliance with the agenda you and him crafted since Day 1 of its establishment. How is it that you are able to come up with solutions?"

I smiled as I looked at the parent-child pairs happily having time together. "It's by understanding the people and laying out beneficial longterm solutions. A country is there for anyone looking for home, harmony, and peace. I laid out those things because I desire a place for anyone to live comfortably without getting stale from corruption and be the "Sick Man" in this world. The time I spent in Partheno opened my eyes because I saw many things including a system that allows a function of governing body to operate the country. So in this time, we have to avoid a repeat of Partheno scenario right now and the future due to not putting measures that ensures meritocracy and transparency and not teaching the next generation well about what it means to be a person and serving Elementalia in a good way. Still at the end of the day, we are all citizens, not members of the Elementalia Royal House, who must do everything to make our home, our country, to be proud and transparent, flying with Elementalian flag everywhere."

After I finished my answer, Nagato-nii nodded his head in understanding as he said with a small smile, "That's too deep...But I understood what you mean. As your big brother and cousin, I stand by you and Minato-jii's cause. I, too, will do my part in making our country great and proud with the standard watching over its citizens."

"Thanks, Nagato-nii." I replied, satisfied while watching and waving back at the children who waved at us which within a few couple of seconds, two familiar figures came at us when they saw us.

They're members of Nightfall, Sasori and Deidara who went back from their assigned mission. Nightfall was a secret organization we created to suit our "peace and order for prosperity" agenda in this world. The purpose of it was to look for like-minded individuals who shared same thoughts and collaborate with them on it behind the scenes. Sasori and Deidara were one of the 'cleaners' in the org responsible for removing any individuals who were possible blockades against our agenda only if with approval of the Grandmaster (Minato-jii) and us his three boys.

"Good day Nagato-sama and Prince Shiro-sama!" enthusiastically greeted Deidara with salute alongside Sasori.

Both Nagato-nii and I nodded.

"So what brings you here, Deidara-san?" asked Nagato-nii.

"The fair wealth from Taj Mahal is laid." Sasori then showed us clothes that reminded me of a country where curry was created and a birthplace of it in our former world.

' I see, we got an ally and a new business establishments coming up here. He truly lived up to his reputation.' I happily thought at the mission being a success.

"Good work, you two. You may now take a rest." said Nagato-nii with a neutral facade and satisfaction.

"Understood, Nagato-sama." "Hai"

The two left off without banters of defining and showing what is art.

"Those two seemed to be well.." commented Nagato-nii.

"I don't mind - oh my, I think the project I ordered to recreate from my time is now done today. Knowing Erni-san, he should be able to recreate 'that' with the use of pseudo magical nuclear reactor and things."

"I see, I've forgotten about that." laughed Nagato-nii at our fellow otherworlder's big hobby and being a magic technician. "I bet those who dare to mess with us or Elementalia will tremble at first glance."

"Yes and yes. It'll be all for self defence only though. No invasions or path of conqueror." I said, trying not to chuckle at the enemy army running away. "Yet I am really lucky to have studied magic and technology because without it Elementalia will not make it for that repeat of tragedy. One of these days, if that guy come back, I'll be killing him first with my power as a god."

"We'll be here behind you, Tobirama-san. He is your prey." said Nagato-nii.

"Mmn, let's visit Erni-san, shall we?" I suggested to him.

"Sure."


	13. New Additions Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation and last part of "New Additions".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put up original locations in this story. There's no relation to it with any of my original works.
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind it.

Arriving shortly with Nagato-nii being the first to exit the wormhole of **[Gate]** null spell after closing it, a sight of fortress built on top of the 100% dead mountain (in courtesy of other gods' help I met who helped me in arranging other mountains on the land to be like that) overseeing the booming lively village came to my sights. The design of such beautiful white colored structure that has various flags raised in a flag pole one of which the Elementalia national flag, never made me bore at the scenery because of masterful use of combining geography and engineering. It's so beautiful and worth to paint in a canvass.

"This never gets old, Shiro-kun." commented Nagato-nii while admiring the scenery, " How I wished such memory will remain forever as an art."

" I know Nagato-nii, I know." I added while making sure my weapon Lightning Sword God was on her sheath and hanging on my left hip. "It's not on purpose I did it but we have to maintain our act of being of 'mortal' in front of the people especially our men. Because if we didn't, our new home, our kingdom would be like our former world's personality-cult leadership countries such as former North Korea, Nazi Germany and plenty of countries from fictional works that can be used as examples."

"You..really don't have to repeat that, Shiro-kun. It's a horror for me to see developed country breaking down from incompetent. Oh yeah, did you say Yui-san came from Ishen, right?"

"She is." I replied with a fond of smile, recalling the day I met her in one of my quest and how her skills in various arts including her intellect match of her beauty and smile. " That country is almost parallel to Japan except there's no Mitsunari Ishida and others. Is there something we should worry of? "

"No. But we don't want a repeat of hyper militarist-pseudo fascist leader making waves about their racial superiority nonsense especially in this world."

"Well..there's one thing I can confirm from intel..it's a country called Rammish Theocracy. That country was full of extremist religious nuts lately including forceful conversions or death or face 'consequences'." I said, trying not to shake my head at the memory of the day I received the background of Rammish in my office. The country itself was really a theocracy and its state religion was worship a god named 'Lars' whom in reality did exist but not as a god, but as a controlled evil spirit by a darkhearted manipulative bastard whose name I've forgotten that time. The 'founder' of that country's religion was all lies and deceptions because of it.

"…At least we told the Adventurer Guild to slowly reveal of our kingdom's presence monthly except that poor excuse of a country." Nagato-nii agreed.

"Yeah..I can't even stand in front of so-called corrupt-hearted _'men in holy clothes'_ interfering and manipulating their country's growth."

"At least, there's a thing called laïcité secularism in our country."

Yep, I'm the one who crafted that together with Minato-jii. It's a constitutional principle that relied on the division between private life, where adherents believe religion belongs, and the public sphere, in which each individual, adherents believe, should appear as a simple citizen equal to all other citizens, devoid of ethnic, religious or other particularities. I put that in place because I read how many lives were lost from religious wars and how much it caused knowledge to get lost in the world history itself. It's not that I meant no disrespect. But a lesson from our former world justified how much can those poor perverse excuse of individuals in that occupation use their powers to manipulate the religion's believers for their own greed, gluttony, lust and other things that are 'sinful' to their religion. Also, I would like to add one country -now a well off country- from our former world suffered from those abuses done by the corrupt 'men in priestly clothing' for 333 years of the country's colonial period.

"Better be safe than sorry… I am not fond of bad people after the crap done in Partheno." Using magic, I switched on to my official uniform as 'Second Prince of Elementalia'. "Sure we might be alive in reality after our 'mortal death' but we need to put up measures especially some corrupt religion founders like that country's religion founder and others."

"Right..I've forgotten that you have magic eyes that also sees time no matter how past and future it is." Nagato-nii said with a small smile, that is considered as a gold-ranked grade ancient treasure.

"…At least it's not public knowledge. The same goes to our eyes. " I chuckled as I pointed my _'currently blue'_ right eye. " If it became public knowledge though, we know what's expected to come."

Having said that ended with us both laughing, Nagato-nii led the way to the village itself where there's a massive gate and a station house for **[Elementalia State Police]** assigned in this newly created village, **[Dragon's Mountain Peak].**

 **[Dragon's Mountain Peak]** , the place we constructed for putting up for port and others because of having a military facility belonging to one of the independent orders, the **[Silver Phoenix Order]** due to perfect location alongside with a simple reason like commerce. We never expected that the one of the newly constructed villages in the realm would have such a booming economy and lively economic activity which led to putting up more security and careful 'extras' there before we hunted down some weak rogue god whom I killed without much effort.

Like others, there's also an infrastructure for **[Nightfall]** here too and not many know of it including the existence of Nightfall.

"Ah, Your Highness Prince Shiro-sama, want to try have look at our products?" asked a merchant, upon seeing us.

"Maybe, next time," I said with a neutral smile while I heard Nagato-nii himself politely declined other merchants. "Your name…you must be Benedict, right?"

"Y-yes, I am Shiro-sama." the merchant, Benedict, said with a smile. "I beg your pardon, how do you know?"

"I heard one of my men talking about your products - an excellent quality of wine." I calmly answered, "A fine wine, I must say."

"T-thank you for your praise, Your Highness. I-it's such an honor."

"You are welcome. Keep it up in what you believe and everything will be okay."

With various merchants dispersed, we continued our way until we reached another set of massive gates unlike the very first one, this thing's guarded by hidden various units such as **[Imperial Guards], [Imperial Constabulary]** , and others I sensed from their signatures. The fortress there ahead was not that obvious enough to give it a tag line of "This thing's an important government infrastructure" to others at first glance due to various hidden infrastructures. You might think it's unrealistic but it's all thanks to working with Ernesti-san, visionary architects and others.

"Sire!" One of the guys, guarding it, an **[Imperial Constabulary]** trooper saluted us alongside other soldiers from other units when we approached the gate.

"Good day..Harry, Thomas, Richard." I greeted the troopers with a return of salute and neutral smile while Nagato-nii remained the same since he said himself he do not want to be a royalty when we first established the Elementalia Royal House the first place. He got position too but he's been tasked with operations of Nightfall and training of a elite breed of pseudo knight order that was different from other country's typical knight orders and the other being special forces type under the command of Imperial Army both which we haven't established yet. As for my case of being a royal, Minato-jii adopted me back then before we got here in this world. " You guys on guard duty at this time?"

Harry, a male half dog eared beastman/human replied for them. "Yes, Your Highness. "

 _'Some Area 51 area in our country. At least those who want to see the Order of the Silver Phoenix HQ will have limited access unlike Area 51 from our former world._ ' I thought with a sweatdrop before asking him a question, "I see. Are there any reports while we're gone?"

"No events sire, our scouts haven't marked any suspicious outsiders within **[Dragon's Mountain Peak]** attempting to enter so far."

 _'At least I won't have to worry this part for now since Elementalia is not publicly known yet.'_ I thought, thinking of some unrueful and arrogant adventurers I encountered from the time when Partheno Sacred Empire existed.

"Alright, keep up your work. " I praised them with a neutral smile as I turned to Nagato-nii who nodded at what I'm thinking. "Now then, with security clearance and access as a member of **[Royal House]** , by the command of His Royal Highness Prince Shiro S.N. Elementalia, open up the gates."

When I said that command, a sound of gates opening up made things like a usual cliche of soldiers forming columns or rows to give way to their superiors. The 'barrier' itself there in our sights, just like what I trained the responsible unit for the case of handle such mechanisms we planned for this important building, temporarily laid off the barrier like disappearing illusions.

Marching ahead, we left the saluting soldiers.

* * *

"Welcome to Area 51- I mean **[Phoenix's Nest]** , Your Highness!" greeted Ernesti Echevalier who received our arrival.

"Erni-san, please don't use that meme for describing this base." deadpanned Nagato-nii at the joke while I, myself, resisted laughing at the joke.

"Ehehe sorry, I could not help it, Nagato-san." said Erni with amusement, "The fortress was like Area 51 at the current moment."

Ernesti Echevalier, formerly known as Kurata Tsubasa from our former country, was someone around my current age I met during the time of our visit in Snow before we sent off the final touches of pacification. At that time, the first meeting was sort of..well awkward considering that he heard of Minato-jii and saw him in the flesh in this world alive. We became friends so fast apparently because of awesome crap related to magitechnology and other things like my old friend's projects. So with Elementalia founded in very that day that became known as "Elementalia Foundation Day" , Minato-jii established a sort of knight order paramalitary dedicated to magitechnology R&D with Eru as the order's current grandmaster. He's also one of 'us' strangely enough but World God-jiji said something of dependent or whatsoever as a side effect. I may be a god but I'm just too expandable to solely stick in one topic only.

"You almost got me there, Eru," I said to him amused. "Even though Nagato-nii is ..well being himself, I had no idea you know of Area 51 and its associated jokes."

"I aim to please…" jokingly replied Eru as he asked me a question." So what brings you here, Prince Shiro?"

"One of the _'projects'_..Ernesti-san. Is there news of it yet?" I asked, addressing him by his first name instead of nickname to show urgency.

"That..that I have Prince Shiro. " answered Eru. "Some of them are prototypes for now."

 _'Prototype, huh? It'll take series of tests just like what I read about projects from our former world back then.'_ I thought, thinking about a couple of e-books and articles I read from Minato-jii's cellphone I borrowed before. Those articles were mostly about cellphone, vehicles and others. Combined with the knowledge I had from Partheno, I was able to know more on how to make various things without relying 'that broken ability'.

"Noice, can you lead us then? Minato-jii might want to hear about those urgent projects."

Nagato-nii affirmed with what I said.

"Alrighty, Galileo-san, you are to check things here for now. Nagato-san and Prince Shiro-sama, come this way please."

After moments of time with Eru-san leading and bit of chatterings, me and Nagato-nii saw something what we didn't expect after construction of the fortress named **[Phoenix's Nest]** since Day 2 - it's a heavily barricaded door that required magical wavelength of designated persons to get in. From my past life experience even now, there's such a thing, every living person has it and they're all unique and different from one another like DNA.

"What on earth.. is behind this?" asked Nagato-nii.

"That is.." Pausing for a moment, I used my 'sight' to see what's inside of the . That thing inside from my 'vision', there's a single unit of big mobile armor that could be considered as dangerous super weapon and a box that hold a glowing sphere inside.

I found out what it was. It's really what our country needed for defense.

"A mecha, Nagato-nii. A somewhat prototype. The other is what I said earlier, the magical nuclear reactor." I said to Nagato-nii who in turn understood what I said. Turning my attention to Eru, I congratulated Eru by referring to his past life name. "Good work, Kurata."

"You're welcome. I did my best." replied Eru/Kurata with a small smile.

Getting serious, I approached the gate and looked at it. "Now, let's talk of a universal mecha concept."

"You mean something like main battle tank invented first by the British only for it in these mechs?" asked Eru as his tone became excited and excited.

"Yes. Elementalia needs them for the airforce I plan to organize." I replied, remembering the day Minato-jii approved those plans for proud and transparent Elementalia. "They have to be excellent in water, desert and other kinds of terrains. We have to be hundred steps ahead though against the ripoff products."

"That I can with these growing abilities. I even made an exclusive key to make the prototype work." Pulling something out, Eru showed us what appeared to be sword. "This is a key that can double as weapon."

"Very cool, Ernesti-san.." stated Nagato-nii, looking at the key impressed. "I suppose…seriously, we can make fainties from the thing they haven't seen yet in their life."

"I am sure it'll be like that." I added, knowing what their reactions at it. Will it be a weapon for conqueror? Will it be a weapon for one world government? So many questions straight from their minds.

"I agree." supported Eru with an amused smile.

Looking at each other, we all smiled and laughed.

* * *

"Really, Naruto-san? Where is that thing, the simple basics I taught you for the cases of some cute girl attempting to seduce you because of their selfish gains or any? You should have put that other way around and make her fall for you and make her yours in body and soul, not you being caught but her. Mission Fail, better luck next time."

"Oops." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Anyway, at least with what happened here in that illusion…the fake one you were in before ..you still have 'that' because you..know or your ladies might caught suspicion of it " Alger the named God of Polymath, stated while trying not to chuckle. "Remember, make the one who tries that seduction on you fall for you. Make her in heart and body. Her personality can be fixed with our power as a god."

"But I thought there-"

"The old rule is still there," said Alger with a knowing grin. "It's your choice and decision but you should know it's all self-defense and a 'preferred' gain for some guys looking for harem and marry them for good ending. I know that in your heart you prefer not breaking a girl's heart but that world allows polygamy as long as you are financially responsible and know what you are doing."

"You got me there. But how can I prove my worth as a person?"

"Be yourself, improve and gain knowledge. Let your actions speak of it instead of words alone." replied Alger. "And also, you must use the gifts you have to see if there's bits of adjustment for fix it sneakily and take responsibility."

"I..I think I figured it out now."

"And?"

"I would like to continue training."

"Well said. Of all the things you've finished in your training during these last 1000 years inside this space, you figured out just now - awareness."

"Don't remind me that." I said, trying not to cringe at my numerous failures.

"Fine. At least you'll not be generic harem omega male in some low quality harem story." Opening up the illusion, he let the mechanical parrot doll deliver the clothes for me to examine it.

_'Here it goes..'_ Using my divinity, I crafted clothes out from it.

"Remember this: that temporary world is not real but a fake illusion and lies casted by yours truly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me time to finish this part. I got involved in a collab vocaloid project.


	14. Side Story - New Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Story featuring Elementalia's unit.
> 
> This takes place during the midnight operation after Tobirama visited 'Area 51'

Through these binoculars issued to me, I saw two targets inside the mansion, having a chat. The mansion itself, the target area, wasn’t much guarded because of our comrades from other units. It took us a familiarization of this new equipment when Prince Shiro-sama showed it to us, the first unit to use it. But thanks to new issued equipment given to us, my unit was able to operate smoothly in our operations.

“Reaper,” I called out my squad mate by his codename. “You got a mark?”

“Reaper”, my masked elven squadmate, who was issued with a scoped sniper rifle, adjusted his scope. “I have, Hound. The weather's nice today.”

“Alright, wait for my signal and command..” Observing the target again, they remained the same thing. So I shifted to the direction of the assault team who was armed with close combat weapons and rifles.

Pulling out the radio, I let out my command. “Assault teams, get ready to breach. Sniper teams, weapons free!”

As soon as I said that, sounds of explosions and bullets came over as I watched the surprised raid becoming a one-sided slaughter caused by my unit.

“Holy crap..now I see why Shiro-sama wants our weapons and existence as ghosts. It’s really surprising to see what these guns can do and training time..”

“We still need our CQB performance to be at the top of the game. Like Shiro-sama and the higher ups directed, everything’s a hush a hush..” I said to Toad.

“I know that, Hound.”

Arashi-sama was right. These ‘toys’ and us were not meant to be public knowledge. It’s all classified and unknown because our existence was all but a myth. 


	15. Operation Loose Chain, Pt. 1

"Your Imperial Highness, those slavers entering the Elementalian waters haven't learned a lesson last time since the day His Imperial Majesty Emperor Arashi took the throne."

"You can say that again, Erwin-san. The things I saw from the battlefield and taste of anarchy before the kingdom was founded gave me more reason to fight against slave trading, trafficking, and corruption." I replied to the **[Commandant General of the Imperial Marines]**.

"Sire," said the **[Commandant General of the Imperial Marines]**. "If I may ask, is there an unpleasantry sight when you fought against the warlords?"

"Slaves..used as 'playthings' by the bastards." My visage darkened as I tried to hold my anger on the day I saw people being broken and abused by the poor excuse of 'savages'. "They were sold by the Yulongese and Sandorans...those individividuals, the 'slaves', they were illegally captured by those scum. And you know what? There were also children included that day."

"Oh my...is that really bad?"

"My eyes saw what others should not have seen, Erwin-san." I said. " Besides, we need to put an end to slavery and cases of piracy and banditry in this world as soon as the kingdom reveals itself to the whole world. His Imperial Majesty supports this and so should we."

"I'll stand by the kingdom's side and do my best to live up to make the Marines, be one of the best of the best, Your Imperial Highness."

"Good, the whole kingdom counts on you in this operation."

The **[Commandant General of the Imperial Marines]** gave me a salute.

Satisfied and amused, I turned my attention to the on-going joint-assault against the illegal slaver ships in courtesy of **[Imperial Marines]** who were under the **[Imperial Navy],** annihilating and capturing the 'package' for later use while others from different units.

Currently on-board the ship, INS Restless, together with the **[Imperial Guards]** who served as my protection, the Commandant General and his staff, and my blonde female companion, Amelie Romanova Thatcher who was my secret paramour from our past life as former Parthenese and currently Belfastian noble with the rank of Viscount who I rescued including her family from a certain Count Balsa's hideous deeds, we're here to observe the performance of the Imperial Navy and Imperial Marine on behalf of Minato-jii.

Naruto-nii could have done it instead of me because he's the Crown Prince or at least he and Nagato-nii come with me. But when he arrived from his trip from World God this morning with a new companion, the God of Polymath, Naruto-nii looked tired which led to the decision of me to observe the operation against the hot spot of trafficking/slavery/ slave trade in the entire realm codenamed Operation Loose Chain, with the deployment of **[Imperial Marines], [Imperial Navy]** , **[Imperial Constabulary - Special Action Force]** , and **[Imperial Air Force].**

This operation, Operation Loose Chain, it'll start now.

The weeks of preparation for the final assault against the slave trade and trafficking, it'll come to the end here.

The follow-up operation that'll come soon should those parties not recognize or acknowledge, they'll have it.

"All units under my command, it's time to commence Operation Loose Chain."

Hearing the announcement, I smiled as I said to my blonde companion, "Amelia-chan, our new home, Elementalia, is what the country looks like with a system that is not dependent on name and connections, but of capabilities and wits."

"Hmm, how nice Tobirama-kun." replied Amelia as she smiled back as she held tightly my right hand."Say when can we get back to Belfast? I worry about my friend there especially to that rotten Count Balsa."

"That.." I closed my eyes for a moment and open it with my 'true eyes' activated as I half teased her while being serious. "It'll come, my dear ' _princess'_. The poor excuse of a man from an old noble faction will get a well-deserved fate alongside them."


	16. Winds of Tomorrow [ENDING]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending. 
> 
> Please read "The Sovereign of Brunhild" to continue.

When the old man, the World God, noticed our presence, he put down his tea cup.

“Ohoho, Shiro-kun, what brings you here?” asked the World God-jiji.

“Old man...I mean World God-jiji, I need your help regarding my happiness.” I said to him.

World God stroked his beard. “You mean to turn them into gods? Of course but first they must not tell our existence. I am the type who does believes a man can progress further without the gods you know.”

“That, they have, World God-jiji.” I replied.

“Okay, tell them to get ready.”

\- - -

“Sire, Operation Loose Chain is finished without casualties from our side. The reports said we got a wyvern and dragon meat, captured slavers and illegal goods, and missing persons.”

“How pleasant, Jiraiya.” I said as I then shifted to commanding tone. “Alright, as per instructed, tell your men to keep an eye on the Belfastian nobility and merchants. This is for our country’s first step to international trade and ‘agenda’.”

“Yesssir!”

The spymaster closed the communications.

“Take your time in taking off or fly, the generator I constructed with Orochimaru, magitechnicians and other engineers, basically has tons of magical...energy.” said Ernesti to the test pilot.

Watching the humanoid mech new model prototype currently being tested, I let out a whistle at that monstrosity being that kind of sort of super weapon in this world.

The Brit’s from our previous world got tanks that became widespread all over the world.

Here in Elementalia? We got a mecha, “Silhouette Gear”, which I hope won’t be widespread because that thing was an equivalent and capable of destroying tanks. It was all thanks to Shiro’s knowledge about this Frame Gear originally from his acquaintance and his knowledge of magitech, and Ernesti’s and his team that brought this thing into life.

If there’ll be a time for our country to be out earlier than the plans, what would others say about this super weapon and our country?

Fear?

Awe?

Perhaps a little bit of both?

‘Winds of tomorrow, huh?’ Smiling at the thought with my paramours by my side, I got to see the SG prototype taking off without problems.

”Naruto-kun, why are you smiling?” asked Hanabi.

“Nothing, Hanabi-chan.” I replied. “I am only thinking about our lives and the people here once things go in motion. I’m the Crown Prince...I have the right to understand every Elementalian here.”

Hanabi-chan grinned as she jested. “A Crown Prince indeed. But you’re my Prince.”

“And everyone’s a princess to me.” I fired back as I take her hands and smiled at her.

Hanabi smiled back and hugged me.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel spin-off The Sovereign of Brunhild. It's optional.


End file.
